Shinobi Chronicles
by Mr.BossMan5000
Summary: (Naruto Alternate Universe-many guest characters are present)Follow the Adventures, of Koga and Madarachi, as the next line of ninja take the stage. Twist, turns, and some comedy. Theses are the Ninja stories. Shinobi Chronicles. SIDE NOTE: We aren't great writers. Especially not in the beginning But we're just looking to improve. SO constructive criticism is welcome.
1. Chapter 1: Unexpected Arrival

**_Chapter 1: Unexpected Arrival_**

_Koga_

Hey. The names Koga Uzumaki. Im the best shin obi of my village, sunagakure(Hidden Sand.) Its obvious that Im the best shinobi here because Im Kazekage now. But I actually got this strong all because of some people I met back in high school. I can still remember. today. I had transferred to the Hidden Leaf. I didn't really want to, but I wanted to get strong the same way my parents, Naruto and Hynata, did. This is that story.

"Lets see, where is this ceremony thing at?"

Luckily, it was near by. I was still getting use to the new village. When I got there, I tok my seat, but sadly by some losers who were amazed by everything they saw.

"Aww man! This chair is awesome! Its gonna be a good year."

"Yeah, and so is our principal! It Kakashi Hatake, the legendary copy ninja!"

_Hmm. Kakashi huh? Maybe this will be worth it. Thats the guy who trained my dad._

Eventually, those guys shut their faces, because Kakashi came out to speak.

"Welcome Konoha High School Students. I will be your principal during your time here. Im a former anbu, and jonin rank shinobi. Here, we will train you to become great ninja through a variety of classes, with a system better than what was being used when I was coming up. Through your classes..."

I stopped listening and got interested in the classes they offered. Before his speech is over, I got away, and headed for the office, so I could register now, to try to get the classes I wanted.

After leaving from the office, with my perfect schedule in hand, I was feeling pretty good. Thats when I saw this thing flying toward me, with a fire ball right behind. My instincts kicked in.

"Hakkeshou Kaiten!" (rotation)

_Madarachi_

Madarachi Uchiha, yes named after Madara, means energy of a brave warrior. Its the name given to me by my parents Itachi and Konan, in hopes that I have power, the Madara part, but know how to use to with their guidance. I follow my parents' legacy, and Im not only working to restore the Uchiha population, but I also work to continue to restore our honor, as the Raikage. I can still remember the the adventures I had with my rival, and my brother Mayuto, the Hokage. That first day of the freshman year.

"Welcome, Konaha High Freshman Class. In will be your principal for the next four years. My name, Kakashi Hatake. I'm a former anbu and jonin rank shinobi..."

I became bored of his speech within moments. I looked at my schedule. My whole schedule was advanced, as usual. The only classes that would probably interest me were Adavnced Jūinjutsu (cursed seals) and Mastery Rain-ren (lightning training.)

When the tours of the school started, multiple people asked me about my jacket with the Uchiha fan on the back. Another number of people, asked about the cloud village insignia on my jacket. I was tired of answering questions, so when I noticed that two people were following my group, I jumped on the opportunity, to track them down.

"I replace myself with a shadow clone, and quickly move to knock our pursuers to the ground. One has black hair, in an ever changing hair cut, and a for head as big as Sakura's. The other has lines going down his face, alongside his black hair pulled into a pony tail. Both, have Uchiha fans on their backs.

"Kayo and Mayuto. Why am I not surprised that of all people it's you two trying to tail me? You two have to be at school in 25 minutes, and you instead chose to intrude on my life? Ridiculous. And most annoying of all, my clone is gonna soak up a nice amount of my time with Rias because of this. I hope you're ready to pay."

Kayo and Mayuto both trade looks, and Mayuto get's up, and flees the scene.

_I'll deal with him at home._

Kayo on the other hand jumps up and begins to say, "I'm an Uchiha too, I have all rights..."

I pick him up by the collar, throw him up a few feet, jab him in the stomach a few times, and give him a spin kick which sends him flying down the hall. Then I proceed to shoot a fire ball juts at him. However, I didn't notice the kid down the hall until it was too late.

"Hakkeshou Kaiten!"

I see a blue sphere of chakra, and then think to myself, _A Hyuga huh? This'll be interesting._


	2. Chapter 2: Next Generation

**_Chapter 2: Next Generation_**

_Koga_

Coming out from the office, with the thing and the fire ball, I had no choice but to protect myself. As the fire ball the my ration collide all I hear is yells of pain from what sounds like a young boy.

_Crap. That thing was a person. Poor guy...but at least he's alive._

I head of to the kid and ask em, "Hey, you good? You cool straight, or you straight cool?"

"Um, Im okay, Im use to it. Mada is like that sometimes."

"Hmm. Okaaaayyyyyy, well see ya kid...wait! Who's that douche that blew that fire ball?

"No! You'll get whooped," he yelled in fear, "don't start problems with him."

I could feel the laugh coming on. I tried to fight it, but I couldn't stop myself.

"Hehehehe...haha...HAHAHA!"

He looked creeped out by my insane laughter, but I continue anyway. "DO YOU KNOW HOW THE HELL I BE'S?! Haha! Man what are they teaching you kids these days? Let me clear it up for ya. I am the one, and only, ultimate lady attractor, the beastliest ninja round the whole world, the son of Naruto, the Legendary Koga Uzumaki himself!"

That's when I imagined all chicks surrounding me, asking for autographs and kisses and stuff. But the kid interrupts my fantasy, "Look man. Madarachi is the strongest shinobi here. Trusy me, he will dominate you."

"I see you don't understand. I am KO-GA. KO-GA U-ZU-MA-KI. Just tell me where this guy is."

I grab him by the collar, and give em, 'the look.'

"Okay he's over there. The tall guy with cloud symbols on his jacket, and short black hair."

I give the guy a look over. _Hmp, easy prey._ And so I walk over to him. "Hey bitch, whatcha think ya doin'?"

He gave me this blank look. He seemed like he was just roaring to start a fight, but holding back to not show it. Then he says, "Kayo. This guy here, it looking for a bitch. C'mere."

That same fire ball kid runs over toward us.

_This son of a-... _"Kid, get outa here, I don't need you."

The kid runs off, and I notice that the tall guy was walking away.

"Hey! You! I don't know who you are, but you need to know that I don't appreciate to have fire balls blowing my way, in other words, don't be making none, aight?"

He had this, 'who the hell are you' look on his face. But he says anyway, "Heh, new guy. You must not know me. Don't waste my time kid."

Me having a short temper, I run up to punch him, which he just dodges. That pisses me off even more, and then Im yelling at him, "You know what?! Lets go all out. I challenge you to a fight. If you reject, then you're just a bitch for life."

The look on his face get's extra serious, and he goes, "Ah hell nah. Alright bitch, let's go.

I instantly took that to my favor, and jump up to bring a downward kick. But before I could get near him, he quickly gets out the way.

_Damn him._

I hit the ground with a thud, and before I could even get up, he spin kicked the crap outa me, with some immense strength. After I crash, I looked up, and he's there again. But I saw a sharingan in his eyes.

All I have time to say is, "what the heck," before I crashed the wall like a rag doll.

While I'm laying there, I heard him say, "Look kid. Since you're new I'll let you in on a lil something. I'm the of Itachi and Konan, and I'm the greatest shinobi here. I've been a jonin since age 12. Other ninja bow when I walk past. My skills are unrivaled. And I will say this to you one time, and one time only. My name is Madarachi Uchiha."

With that, he turned, and started to walk away.

_Damn that Uchiha. What makes him so full of himself? I'll show him!_

"Byakugan! Heh, you must not have heard what I told the kid. I am Koga Uzumaki. No one can beat me, because I'll never lose. Especially not to a sharingan user! You think I give a crap about your family!? My parents and Naruto and Hinata! So I won't lose to the likes of you!"

Which chakra to increase my speed, I got right in his face, and threw the jyuuken at him. But of course he dodged every single hit I tried to get on him.

_If this guy won't hold still for one dang second._

That's when an idea came to head. I went for an easy to dodge punch, which he jumps back, just like I wanted. "Gotcha now."

I make a shadow clone behind him, who get's a rasengan coming his way. But of course this guy had to have counter for that too.

He substituted to avoid the rasengan but then activates something I'd never really heard of.

Is_ that black lightning around his body?_

_Madarachi_

With my lightning armor on, it was time to wrap this guy up. Had he have known that I was trained by Darui himself, this guy may have backed off. But it was too late for that.

Before he has a chance to collect any thoughts, I showcase my speed, and punch him hard enough to send him flying. But on the other side, I make sure all he can crash into is another blow. I send him back and forth a few times, until I saw him coughing blood, and thats when I decided to give the final blow, and knocked him up into the air.

I jumped up, to give him my uncle's lion's barrage, but he's smart enough to take the lapse in time to put his hands out, and say, "Wind Style: Bleeding Force!"

A huge blast of wind broke my armor, and sent me flying into the ceiling, and him back into the ground. With my sharingan, I could see him starting another jutsu.

"Wind Style: Wind Serial Blades."

I see needles compressing, and know I don't have the time to move yet. I turned into crows, of paper, and descend back to the ground to reform. The look on his face showed that he wasn't happy about me dodging his attack.

The kid jumps off the wall to get some height in the air. Openings his palms, and putting his arms forward, he said, "Win Style: Godly Wind from the Mountain", as a vortex formed.

But he was about to fan my flames, literally. I threw some hands signs, which were followed by, "Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu." With my fireball, raging and growing, coming at him fast, he used his best defense of hakkeshou kaiten. When he started descending, he threw another jutsu and said, "Wind Style: Beast Tearin Gale Palm."

I draw some chakra, and manage to dodge, before returning fire with, "Lightning Style: Black Panther."

The guy tried to block my electricity, which was a mistake, and they got him stunned just long enough for me to make the next move. I pull a small shuriken, threw it while using shuriken shadow clones, and added a phoenix flower jutsu on each one.

After getting nicely burnt and cut up, it looked like Young Hyuga decided to end this. His hand goes up. "Wind Style: Rasenshuriken!"

_Sorry kid, but Im not Sasuke. I know that wind style is what beats lightning style. So I'll use my own jutsu._

"Fire Style: Kibishii Katongan." (Severe Fire Sphere.)

My hand sets ablaze.

He throws the shuriken, but instead of clashing, I use my flaming hand, to hold back the rasenshuriken. There's so much wind blowing, that my sphere began to grow and grow. Everything was going right. Until his jutsu explodes.

_Ra, chakra please._

I gotcha Mada.

My chakra mode protects me until all the smoke clears, and I look across and see Koga's face in shock. I guess the bijuu was a surprise to him.

Thats when I Naruto and Kakashi showed up.

"You two. Office. Now."


	3. Chapter 3: Homebound

** document/d/1a98tYOvMn5hCs_9wqJSYOFy2of8TTpJ4OqLnBzeKfHw/edit?usp=sharing**

**Author's note: These first few chapter are really repetitive. We were young in our writing. If you wanna skip some, feel free. But if you really want the full story, continue. It get's better, I promise. **

_**Chapter 5**__: Rise of the Perv_

_Koga_

"Hey, Koga get up." "Huh?" "Get up. Wanna go to the lake?" "Uh sure. Depends on who you are." A giggle. "It's me silly, Akeno." I darted up. "You stayed at my house last night remember?" I yawned. "What time is it?" "6." "6 what." "6 a.m." "Huh? I never gotten up this early." Still half asleep. "Living with me yes you will. Now go take a bath." "But I don't even got any clean clothes." "I just put your clothes in the washer." My eyes darted open. "What am I wearing then?" I became fixed to myself. I was wearing a green, silk pajama shirt and pants. "One of my pajamas. You are lucky you could fit them." A sign of relief came across my face._ Thank God. _Thank God for what? _I thought I had sex with her. _What's wrong with that? "Ain't nothing wrong with it you crazy Sabe. I just can't have sex till I'm married got that?!" Looks like I let anger take over me. Good job kid. _Shut up. _"Koga?" I started to get scared and my eyes started to have a shade. Y'know like how you see it in anime. "Y-Yes Akeno?" "One. Who were you talking to. Two. Why would you think I had sex with you the first time we met!" With that she started attacking me. "Ouch Akeno that hurts! Ouch stop. I'll die at this rate." She stopped. "Phew." She got a quick smile on her face and began to speak in a seductive voice. "Come on Koga lets go to the lake." That's when I noticed what her pajamas were. Purple bra and pantties covered up by those little transparent silk blouse. Having another one of those moments Koga? _Shut up you, go to sleep. _There was no other thing to do. I jumped outta the bed holding a specific zone and ran to the bathroom. "Okay we can go to the lake. Just let me take a shower. Whenever my clothes dry could ya bring them to me." In a devious tone she said okay. Then something came to my head. _Where did_ _Akeno sleep last night? _The same bed with you**. **_What. _I was scared about what happens when I fall asleep somewhere around Akeno. "Man what am I gonna do about you." "About whom?" "Holy-" She scared the crap out of me. "What's wrong?" "Nothing you just startled me." "Oh sorry now hurry and get in the shower we don't got all day." She turned on the shower and left me to do whatever. Fifteen minutes passed and I was out of the shower. "Towel, a towel, where is a towel." Akeno walked in. "Here are your clothes Ko-" _Crap gotta hide. _Too late kid. _My life is over. _With that I died. Get up she is gonna see ya even more bro. I shot up. Walked over to Akeno, still fixed in an area, and got my clothes. "Thanks Akeno. You can go now." Then I lead her out still surprised. _Why me. _

"So what we chillin out at the lake for?" "To get to know each other more." _But you already know enough about me...too much. _"You never answered my question." "What question?" "Who were you talking to earlier?" _Crap she can't know yet. _"I don't know what you're talkin' bout'." She pressed her breast against my arm. _This girl is a real tease huh. _"Um Akeno I'm a jinchuuriki. That means I have a tailed beast inside of me. Mines happen to be a Sabertoothed Tiger. I was talking to him. You don't wanna meet him just yet. Maybe sometime in the future if we're still together." "Okay." With that said we spent 25 minutes making out._ I gotta say this chick is amazing. _After that we stared at the lake. Until Madarachi came at least.

"Your dad needs you two at his office." After that he poofed away showing it was a clone. "What does my old man want?" Luckily his office was just around the corner. AAs soon as we came into the office we were greeted be Madarachi and Rias. "Okay, now that you're all here. You all are going to form a four man squad, and travel to Sunagakure. The village is facing problems involving a group of thieves, made of all rogue ninja. The group is known as The Shizukana Yoru(the silent night. 静かな夜)," _What? Not them._ He continued, "I have already sent out three teams of chunin to help defend The Sand. Your mission, is to kill every member of this organization. The group reminds me too much of the Akatsuki. Most of it's members or A rank shinobi. I will not take chances. Don't discriminate by Village, Age or Gender. Koga. You will be team captain because you would be most familiar with the landscape of sunagakure. I want you to travel by foot as to maintain stealth. Your reward will be 500,000 ryo each after the mission has been complete, and confirmed by Gaara." Hey weren't you apart of that group back then. _Yeah. _"How soon can you be be ready?" Rias changed Madarachi and herself with just a tiger seal. _Awesome. _Then Akeno did the same. I closed my eyes. _This is gonna be awesome. _I opened my eyes just to find out I wasn't changed. "Hey hey. What about me? No love for team captain?" Akeno found it funny. Then she explained, "Actually Koga, she can only do that on things she knows the exact location of. None of us have seen your house." "Sorry Koga." Madarachi corrected Rias for apologizing, "You didn't really need to say sorry to him about something like that love. Not like it's your fault. Plus he lives just downstairs anyway." Akeno then betrayed me and confirmed what he was saying, "True. Being the Hokage's son, Koga would live here." But something else came to Rias's mind. "Oh, I got it." _That's a load of bull. _Then Rias put up the tiger seal. And everyone had some shades. _Awesome. _Madarachi looked confused. "Rias are those mine?" "Yeah. You've never worn them, and Koga seems to like green." "Alright. If you insist." Then I went to go change and everyone else went to the gate.

Back in my room my mom was flipping out. "Koga where have you been?" "At Akeno's" "Who is she?" "My girlfriend." "Did you get action?" "Weeeeeeelllll- describe action." She got mad. "Koga Uzumaki you put a bun in the oven?!" " Why yes, yes I did." Her face became red. "Why did you get a girl pregnant!" "Woah mom, who said anything about getting a girl pregers?" "You just said you had a bun in the oven?" "Right, I do." I walked over to the oven and pulled out a cinnamon bun and ate it. "Pretty good. Now if you don't mind I gotta get ready for a missi-on and I can't have you jeopardize it." I put on a white V neck and some green shorts. I also kept on the shades. "Okay lets go." But my dad stopped me at the door. "Okay what she say and when she see it?" I whispered to him. "Actually today. I was coming out of the shower and there weren't any towels." "Her reaction?" "She was dumbfounded. Gotta go."

Back at the gate everyone was there like they should've. "Sorry it took me so long guys moms be flipping out cause I didn't come home last night." Then Rias starred flipping out. "I just remembered! I haven't been home yet either. And I'm about to be gone for over a week. My parents will kill me." "Don't worry about that. This group is a lil more important right now. Plus your parents love me. I'll clear everything up when we return home." "Alright. If you insist." Then I started a to walk. But no one was following. "What are you guys waiting on?" "Why are you walking." "Because the Hokage-" Akeno cut me off, "-Your dad." "My dad told us not to drive cars." "Right right. This is your first mission with us." "Actually my first mission for Konoha at all." "Yeah yeah. Madarachi." He pulled out a scroll, and opened it up to four identical seals. Four snowboard looking things appeared with his activation of each seal. Then he told me, "They levitate, and run off your chakra. Much better than walking." "Cool." "Okay. One more thing." "Like?" "Do you know the song niwaka ame mo makzu?(Not Even Giving Into Sudden Rain)" "Yeah. NICO Touches the Wall?" "Yeah. Could you play the drum parts?" "Yeah I think. Where are you going with this." He threw out some scrolls. "Make a shadow clone. Then summon that. And play the song." I looked at the man. "You is retarded." "Still smarter than you. Which reminds me. We've both gotten even stronger. When we return. I want to fight you Koga." "Hahaha. Good. I was hoping on a rematch. And next time we go on a mission, we're playing Ranbu no Melody(Melody of the Wild Dance)." Then we went off.

I decided we would stop and make camp between the land of river and the land of fire cause I thought it was cool. Madarachi tried to give camping rules. "Well it only makes sense, that I should sleep in a tent with Rias, and you with Akeno."Akeno actually fell right to sleep. _Well I got no problems._ She's faking bro._ Nigga please. _Then I went to sleep.

Madarachi

I woke up holding Rias. I loved when she'd stay the night, because Rias always slept naked. She tried to talk me into doing the same, it'd be too hard to fight the urge if I did. The only time I do is when I'm injured, because she had weird healing powers. Rias had some of the most mysterious jutsu ever. I decided to go jacket free today. Although it was December, the land of fire didn't have winter time. I decided on a white shirt, some blue jean shorts, and some black and white high tops. And no headband. The second citizens see a shinobi headband, they think you can solve all their problems. Rias put on some short blue jeaned shorts, and an interesting pink button down no sleeved V cut. But it had white accents, and an upside down open V over her stomach. Made it hard to keep my hands off her. We ended up deciding to take a walk around the Hidden Leaf Forest. Rias said it had the most beautiful flowers. "Yeah, but every flower is only making it's best attempt to be as beautiful as you." The comment earned me another kiss. Rias and I got just into the forest when I heard someone calling after us. "Rias! Madarachi!" The two of us turned to see the Hokage himself. "Hmm. I thought Akeno would be with you two." Rias chimed in. "No sir. She's probably with Koga." "Oh really? I wasn't aware Koga had a new girlfriend." _Hmm. So Koga went to Akeno's last night. _"Yeah, just from Madarachi's party last night." "Ah. Well, find Akeno, as well as Koga, and the four of you report to my office immediately." "Yes sir." The Hokage gave a quick nod of the head, then revealed himself to be a clone when he poofed. "So much for our walk Rias." "Yeah. Oh well. It happens."

Instead of looking around for Koga and Akeno I just went chakra mode for a moment to sense them. "Their by the lake." "Oh that's a sweet place to go on a first date." "It was probably Akeno's idea. It's about 11. That's way too early for Koga to be awake by choice." Rias looked confused. For normal people like she and I. 11 was sleeping in. But for an Uzumaki like Koga. That's a crime. _I wonder how Professor Hyuga can live with Koga and Lord Hokage under one roof. _Who knows? _Man, we__need to find you a girlfriend Ra. _I'm stuck inside of you. So unless you seal a female biju inside of Rias, I'm out of luck. _Who knows, maybe someday even your dreams will come true Ra. _After sending a clone towards the lake, Rias and I headed towards the Hokage's office. Koga and Akeno showed up a few minutes after us. "Okay, now that you're all here. You all are going to form a four man squad, and travel to Sunagakure. The village is facing problems involving a group of thieves, made of all rogue ninja. The group is known as The Shizukana Yoru(the silent night. 静かな夜). I have already sent out three teams of chunin to help defend The mission, is to kill every member of this organization. The group reminds me too much of the Akatsuki. Most of it's members are A rank shinobi. I will not take chances. Don't discriminate by Village, age, or gender. Koga. You will be team captain because you would be most familiar with the landscape of Sunagakure. I want you to travel by foot as to maintain stealth. Your reward will be 500,000 ryo each after the mission has been complete, and confirmed by Gaara." _Wait 500,000? Each. If the village pays the shinobi a portion of the total payment, how much is the Hidden Leaf getting for this mission?! Man this ain't right. _"How soon can you be be ready?" I turned to look at Rias, who formed a tiger seal. About three seconds later, there was a flash of her chakra and her outfit had changed. She was now in black boots, more flexible shorts, a black shirt, a red jacket with the Gremory family seal on the back, and had her Hidden Leaf headband around her left arm. Her tool pouches also showed up. Then in the next few seconds, I was wearing my lightest pair of all black high tops, black pants with white stripes going down the side. As well as a short sleeved plain black shirt, white Uchiha vest, and my black cloth Hidden Leaf headband, also around my left arm. Plus my ninja pouches. Next Akeno. She decided to dress in white shorts, with tall black boots. You couldn't tell her purple shirt was sleevless unless she took off her short sleeved white Himejima jacket. Then Koga closed his eyes. A few moments later. "Hey hey. What about me? No love for team captain?" Akeno laughed. "Actually Koga, she can only do that on things she knows the exact location of. None of us have seen your house." "Sorry Koga." "You didn't really need to say sorry to him about something like that love. Not like it's your fault. Plus he lives just downstairs anyway." "True. Being the Hokage's son, Koga would live here." "Oh, I got it." Rias then formed her tiger seal again. Then the entire team was in sunglasses. I had on my favorite black Locs. Rias: Red Pradas. Akeno: Purple Polaroids. And Koga had on some very familiar looking Green Tinted Locs. "Rias are those mine?" "Yeah. You've never worn them, and Koga seems to like green." "Alright. If you insist." On the inside though. _Ah what! Jugobi can you believe this! I was collecting a pair of Locs in every tint. Does she know how hard it is to come across green tinted Locs!? _That's women for ya. One minute, they're all over you showering you with hugs and kisses. The next. They're throwing out all your stuff, saying they're making room for the teddy bears. It's hard out there for a brotha. _Tell me about it. _

The three of us jumped out the window and headed for the gate while we waited for Koga. Rias started talking to Akeno. "So what kinda shinobi do you think are in this, Shizukana Yoru?" "I don't really know. But I feel like there will be some creep, who's obsessed with boobs." "Right. Too many guys just don't understand the meaning of not interested." On cue some scrawny kid who I recognized from school came running our way. "Rias! Rias!" "Oh no. It's Bodoru Dōseiai. (同性愛: actually translates out to homosexual)" "Who is that?" "This loser in my 2nd hour who thinks he can win me over. He's always saying how he'll defeat you for me." "Oh. I see. Well you already know I'm about to beat the life out of him." "Can't you try to talk to him first?" "No." When he got close, I stepped up to him. "Aye my dude. Why you be trynta hit on my woman?" "Wait Rias is your girlfriend? You're Madarachi Uchiha?" "Damn Straight." He looked me up and down again. I was at least 6 inches taller than him. And my muscles were twice as big as the twigs he had for arms. He suddenly got really pale, and said nothing. "You think this is a game? You just like to hit on my girl? Bitch this is not a game! Now I gotta open up a can of whup ass on ya partna!" He tried to run. He blinked and I was in front of him. He tried to go back the other way, "Lightning Style: Stun Gun!" Clean hit. He was stuck in that position. "Time to learn kid." Ram, horse, boar, serpent, ram, tiger, dog, hare, ram. Don't do that. _If I don't. It'll leave the image that anybody in the whole damn school can just hit on Rias. He's the example child._ What about the 600 people at the party, when you did the Kirin? _Um. Um. This guy's an extra reminder?_ Madarachi Uchiha, you are something else. I went back to finish the hand signs. Tiger, serpent, monkey, rat. "Fire Style: Ash Cloud Accumulation. Black smoke poured out of my mouth. Then I clicked my teeth. Kaboom. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" The screams were of complete misery. Lucky for him I only used chakra flame, so he won't get any permanent physical scars. Although I'm sure it'll leave an impression.

When Koga finally showed up like 15 minutes later, he came in a short sleeved, white V neck and green shorts. Plus with the shades Rias gave him and his tool pouches. "Sorry it took me so long guys moms be flipping out cause I didn't come home last night." Then Rias starred flipping out. "I just remembered! I haven't been home yet either. And I'm about to be gone for over a week. My parents will kill me." "Don't worry about that. This group is a lil more important right now. Plus your parents love me. I'll clear everything up when we return home." "Alright. If you insist." When Koga started walking, the rest of us looked at him confused. "What are you guys waiting on?" "Why are you walking." "Because the Hokage-" Akeno cut him off, "-Your dad." "My dad told us not to drive cars." "Right right. This is your first mission with us." "Actually my first mission for Konoha at all." "Yeah yeah. Madarachi." I pulled out a scroll, and opened it up to four identical seals. Four snowboard looking things appeared with my activation of each seal. I explained to Koga, "They levitate, and run off your chakra. Much better than walking." "Cool." "Okay. One more thing." "Like?" "Do you know the song niwaka ame mo makzu?(Not Even Giving Into Sudden Rain)" "Yeah. NICO Touches the Wall?" "Yeah. Could you play the drum parts?" "Yeah I think. Where are you going with this." I tossed him and everyone else a scroll. "Make a shadow clone. Then summon that. And play the song." Rias and Akeno had already become use to this from the times they went on missions with me. Everyone's clone brought forth an Instrument from my scrolls. Koga: drums. Me: Bass. Rias: Guitar. Akeno: Mic. While niwake ame mo makzu played, we rolled out on the chakra boards. Koga looked over at me. "You is retarded." "Still smarter than you. Which reminds me. We've both gotten even stronger. When we return. I want to fight you Koga." "Hahaha. Good. I was hoping on a rematch. And next time we go on a mission, we're playing Ranbu no Melody(Melody of the Wild Dance)."

Travelling south then west, team captain decided for us to stop right at the border of the land of fire and the land of rivers. Smart move. So if for any reason we had a problem with the land of rivers government. We could still be in land of fire territory. Once camp was made, and we'd eaten for the night, it was time to divide up. And while the normal thing to do would be Koga and I in one, Akeno and Rias in the other. I needed my Rias alone time. "Well it only makes sense, that I should sleep in a tent with Rias, and you with Akeno." I assumed Koga would love the idea. And what team captain says goes. "Um. Yeah not such a great idea." _The Hell? It's like he's afraid to sleep alone with Akeno. "_Oh but it is.

With our dojutsu, you and I are also sensory types. One sensory type per tent for total safety." Rias had already been aware I would try this. And Akeno didn't mind a night with Koga. So they joined in my efforts. Koga gave in, allowing me to spend the night with my favorite naked sleeper._ She's so gorgeous when she's asleep. But she's also beautiful awake. _If you stare at her all night, you won't get any sleep yourself! _You're asking me not to enjoy Rias?!_ No! I'm saying go to sleep. You'll probably dream about her. _Wait. You're right. But while I'm dreaming there's no rule against sex. Because it's only a dream. _Exactly. So get snoozing. I looked her over one more time, before kissing her forehead, putting my arm around her, and going to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4: Deadly Alliance

_**Chapter 4**__: Deadly Alliance _

_Koga_

"Ok! I gotta be looking fresh for this party what do ya think Sabe." Well first comb out that hair. Second, Make sure you show that sharp tooth you got. Makes you look feisty to the ladies. Third, wear a T-shirt, a V-neck at that. Fourth, take off that vest and get a jacket kid, one with tiger design on it. Finally, finish it all with some shades. "Who would have known you would be this reliable." I did. "Oh shut up you crazy cat." He just laughed and stayed quiet. I sent a clone to get the clothes and had my mom comb out my hair for me. "Thanks mom." "Don't be drinking okay?" "Yeah I gotcha." I changed into the clothes the clone brought for me, gave him a fist bump and he poofed away. Looking in the mirror I say I look good if I don't say so myself. Completely satisfied with the way I look, I headed towards the door. Then, I was stopped by my old man. He gave me one of those big smiles he always give and threw something that was in a bottle. "What the hay is this?" "Some cologne your mom doesn't want you having any so hide it. and make sure she doesn't smell it or i'm in big trouble." "Oh yes you are." That was the scariest voice I've ever heard. It would make the devil himself run away. I slowly turned around to see what it was. "Mom?" "Don't you put that on Koga." I looked down at the cologne. Then back up to look at dad. _WTF! He's gone! _"Thanks for the support dad!" From a far away distance I could hear his voice. "You're welcome." I gotcha for this dad. Looking back down on the cologne I began to put my index finger on the little part you press for it to spray. "Koga you better not." Her voice became more and more darker. And she began to walk up to me. Slowly. "Give me the cologne Koga." "Okay." I began to hand her the bottle. "See ya." I darted out of the house. "YOU'RE IN BIG TROUBLE WHEN YOU GET BACK MISTER!" Something I'm willing to risk. I jumped into my, dark green, Lexus LF-A sports car. "Okay on to the party."

Driving up to the party, like a boss, I was greeted by Madarachi, Akeno, and a red haired chick. I stepped out of the Lexus and summoned a sabe to watch over the car. I walked over to Madarachi. "Yo bro who is she?" "Rias Gremory. Freshman like us. You probably have seen her in the halls. She's my girlfriend. And Akeno's best friend." "Okay cool." My attention instantly went away from him to Akeno. "Akeno was it? The names Koga it's a pleasure to be at a party with ya." Then I gave her one of those big smiles my dad gives but this is with my sharp tooth. This meant the effect of the awesomeness increased.

We held basic conversations like, where we're from, what classes we got, and what things we like and dislike. Every once in awhile someone would bring up a joke and everyone would bust out laughing. "Well well well Shugo what do we have here? Some wannabes trying to get on these lovely girls." They walked up to Akeno and Rias and kissed their hand. In unison the 2 weirdos asked. "How are you doing miss-" I stopped them before they could finish. "Who the heck are you 2 clowns?" Then Madarachi came in, "I think you chumps musta misread the guest list. metrosexuals have never been invited." I had to laugh at that. They seemed to have gotten agitated. "You know what, lets have a fight." The other guy came in. "Yeah, Dekaki. Lets show them who's boss." "And if we win the fight we get to be with the ladies." Madarachi and I turned around to see if we could do it. They had a serious look on their face. "Beat the shit outta them punks." I had to do this. "Heh seems like they don't know who I am." Madarachi had an irritated look on his face. "I am Koga Uzumaki I never lose a fight." "Heh we'll see bout' that kid." A crowd started to form around us. "Ugh I hate crowds." Disgusted by the instigators. "What can't handle a crowd?" "Ugh lets stop talking and start fighting."

"Kaze no Yaiba!"(Wind Sword) I charged at the one named Shugo cause he was all up on my girl. Slash to the right. Then left. Jab. Then left again. "Right behind ya." _Wtf. _I stared at the one I thought I was attacking. It turned into water. _Water clone huh. 2 can play at that game. _I summoned a clone right behind him. I could see the surprise on his face cause I didn't do any hand signs. _Right in the jaw. _"Whatcha get." "Okay kid I will admit I didn't see that coming but I got other things up my sleeve. Water Style: Syrup Capture Field!" _Crap. _I tried to back away but the bitch had clones surrounding me doing the same thing. _Son of a. _Now I'm just stuck in this trap. I saw a demon wind shuriken with black lightning on it and a thin metal wire come around and cut down all of them. I didn't pay much attention to the fact that they were all clones, and more to the fact that Madarachi had to steal my thunder. "Come on Koga, I know you're better than that. Start showing off, ladies are here." I would have got mad but he was right. Akeno was watching. No more getting caught in simple traps. The real one showed in front of me. I got even madder when I noticed my jacket was soaked now. "Hakkeshou Kaiten!" Now the syrup was off of me and I was able to move. "Time for my revenge." _Nobody gets Akeno but me. Okay Sabe just give me a little chakra so I can boost my speed. This way people will hardly notice. _I gotcha. "Let's go." My speed increased 10 fold. Within a second, I appeared behind him. "Force palm." I cupped my fingers, pointed downward, and left my palm open making the shape of a claw. Compression of chakra and wind. I hit him in the back, twisted my hands so now my fingers were pointed upward. A chakra suppression seal appeared and he went flying. My arm bounced from the recoil. I looked up to look at the fool. Apparently he ended up by the other guy. "Hey Madarachi, lets finish this." "Aight." He then shot fireballs into the atmosphere. _What the heck is he doing? _I started a rasenshuriken. _Man those guy are already in bad shape. Should we make it worse Sabe? _Of course he was all up on yo girls bro._ Heh I gotcha. _I threw the wind shuriken at the moment lightening hit the ground. Madarachi got all heated. "Down with a thunderclap!" All you would be able to see is a blue light then a huge explosion. I walked over to Akeno and Rias. "Sorry bout' the destruction. Kinda went overboard heh." Akeno came and kissed me on the cheek. "It's okay." Nice one kid. _Yeah I know_

Madarachi

The semester ended two days ago. And it was a known thing round the school that Madarachi threw a party on top the Hokage stone face every year at first semester's end. I was expecting bout 5 or 6 hundred people to be there. But I was with Rias so it's not like I needed to find a girl or something. At first I was wondering what to wear. But then I got an idea. Alright I started with my darkest black jeans. Rias told me she would be wearing her new black shirt, with dark red accents, and her black skirt. So I wore my new blood red shirt. It was blank front, but had black fire designs on the back. Nice amaterasu shirt. _Ah whatever. You know you proud to be wearing it._ He laughed a bit.My black jacket had red accents, obviously the Uchiha fan on the back, and my mangekyo sharigan pictured on it. Even though I rarely used it. My black and red high tops were flexible, light weight. comfortable, and stylish. I was bout to leave out to roll over to Rias's house right after I sprayed on some cologne. Then I remembered. _How could I almost forget. _The Locs man. I went back in my room, and opened their case. "Ah not a scratch." Not only were they completely O.G. but these were the darkest sunglasses ever. With the Locs mounted on my face. Now I could leave. I just had my hummer pimped out with new golden rims shaped like my biju. Before I got in the car, I stopped to check 'em out again. Man! Who is that ravishingly good lootking eagle on your rims Madarachi? _Don't play with me! I got those out of respect for you. _Yeah, I know. _Sigh. _Then I drove around to Rias's house. Her parents had already went out for the night. They always take the night of my party to be with themselves since they know I'll have Rias all night. When I walked in she had just been getting out of the shower. But the thing was, Rias has no problem with being naked in her house. I walked in and saw everything. It took all my willpower not to just skip the party, and bang Rias all night. But I had to wait till marriage. Didn't stop me from looking though. "Ugh, Rias. Do you know you're naked?" "Yes. I know. You can look. I don't mind." "I know that...but I'm having serious...urges right now." She giggled. "Sorry." She formed a tiger hand seal, and her clothes showed up on her, just how she described it to me. Her summoning was always getting better, and amazing me more each time. Now dressed she came over and kissed me. "Better." "Actually yes. You do make that outfit look much better than I imagined." She laughed. After Rias put her heels on, we got in the car to pick up Akeno. Now normally her strapless dark green dress wouldn't match someone with purple eyes. But Akeno made it work nicely. _Koga will like that. _

We got there, and I had clones set up everything, and the summoning jutsus to get all the stuff here. Bout half the people got here early. When Koga got there, We went to meet him. We all socialized with minor friends from school, but I mostly hung with RIas, Koga and Akeno. Akeno and Koga were mostly getting to know each other better, and flirting. Rias and I were doing our normal thing. "Well well well Shugo what do we have here? Some wannabes trying to get on these lovely girls." So the faggot that was doing all the talking tried to kiss Rias's hand, but she pulled away. And looked like she was bouta bitch slap him. Akeno, being single, let it happen, although she didn't look happy about it. And Koga looked like he was bout ready to flip shit. "How are you doing miss-" Koga seemed to fight back his anger for a second. "Who the heck are you 2 clowns?" Perfect Opening. "I think you chumps musta misread the guest list. Metrosexuals have never been invited." The crowd that was starting to form cracked they started getting fired up. The lil bitch who tried to get up on Rias challenged us. "You know what, lets have a fight." "Yeah, Dekaki. Lets show them who's boss." "And if we win the fight we get to be with the ladies." I turned around with Koga to talk it over. Akeno and Rias came over to encourage us. "Beat the shit outta them punks." Rias already knew I loved to fight. And hated chumps who thought they could have her. "Heh seems like they don't know who I am." Sigh. Koga's doing his intro again. "I am Koga Uzumaki I never lose a fight." The Shugo one challenged the notion. "Heh we'll see bout' that kid." The crowd started to get bigger. Koga wasn't glad about it. "Ugh I hate crowds." "What can't handle a crowd?" That Shugo kid was really trying to get on Koga's nerves. "Ugh lets stop talking and start fighting.

Koga obviously went after Shugo. That left Dekaki to throw down with me. I wasted no time activating my sharingan. He jumped up. "Earth Style: Super Boulder Jutsu." _Super boulder. That'll destroy the stone face, and ruin my party. Jugobi. _The eagle sealed in my stomach lent me some chakra. I turned my arm into his, but only extremely skilled shinobi would have noticed, because I made it quick. I jumped to meet him, blocked the boulder, then grabbed his arm with a three seal. It returned his arm to normal, and when I removed my hand, his chakra came back. "Oh you know quick seals. Alright then. Earth Style: Earth Land Flip." A slab of thick earth rose up. _What a fool. Knows nothing about fighting a lightning style user. _"Lightning Style: Electromagnetic Murder." Waves of lightning went flowing his way. He didn't move, assuming that the earth would protect him, but all three waves went through. His wall fell, and he was paralyzed. You know you wanted to do this. _Yeah I have._ After borrowing some biju chakra, I showed up underneath him, and hit an uppercut kick. He couldn't even respond because the lightning paralyzed him. I sent him over the edge of the stone face, then jumped off, and hit him with a barrage of attacks while falling. Then finished with a triple spin kick. "Hill Drop Rendan!" _Takes care of him. _Went I got back to the top, I noticed Koga in a bit of a bind. I got a wire, and a demon wind. _This one's an Uchiha original_. I amped it up with lighting, and made sure it was black too. Sending it around it took down all the clones. "Come on Koga, I know you're better than that. Start showing off, ladies are here." I gave Koga a lil more inspiration. He got the syrup off himself, with a rotation, then seemed to get serious. I was about to watch, but I sensed some fruity chakra. Dekaki was back. I turned around. And he was sending a bunch of rock pebbles, pretty fast. "Chidori Senbon." I could perfectly aim each senbon to stop a rock, because of the sharingan. "Urg. I'm getting tired of you Uchiha!" "Good. It's time to end this. Chidori stream." It travelled through the ground, and shocked him again. I activated lightning armor, and elbowed him in the face. "Hey Madarachi, lets finish this." "Aight." I put some fireballs in the sky, and it began to swirl with storm clouds. My hand was now holding some black lighting. I raised it in the air. Koga finished preparing his rasenshuriken. "Down with a thunderclap!" When I brought down the furry, Koga threw the shuriken of chakra and wind. _Wait for it._ _And. _Massive explosion. After the crowd cheered, and Shugo and Dekaki were taken to the hospital, the party went on. By the time I got back over to Rias, after people finally stopped coming by, giving me 'nice bro' and 'that was awesome' Koga was receiving a kiss from Akeno. I put my right arm around Rias's waste but Koga musta still been a lil nervous bout asking Akeno out. I got tired of waiting. "Just ask her out so we can stop standing awkwardly." The girls giggled, but Koga got a lil irritated. "Let it happen naturally main...Akeno. Wanna go out?" "Koga. Why would I ever...even consider... saying no to that?" They both smiled before a lil kiss. But I didn't really watch that part. Later on after the killer party, and some slow dances, Akeno got in Koga's car to go who knows where. Rias obviously came back to my place. We also found out that Shugo and Dekaki were disfigured for life. _Man, tonight has been pretty perfect._


	5. Chapter 5: Rise of the Perv

**Author's note: These first few chapter are really repetitive. We were young in our writing. If you wanna skip some, feel free. But if you really want the full story, continue. It get's better, I promise. **

_**Chapter 5**__: Rise of the Perv_

_Koga_

"Hey, Koga get up." "Huh?" "Get up. Wanna go to the lake?" "Uh sure. Depends on who you are." A giggle. "It's me silly, Akeno." I darted up. "You stayed at my house last night remember?" I yawned. "What time is it?" "6." "6 what." "6 a.m." "Huh? I never gotten up this early." Still half asleep. "Living with me yes you will. Now go take a bath." "But I don't even got any clean clothes." "I just put your clothes in the washer." My eyes darted open. "What am I wearing then?" I became fixed to myself. I was wearing a green, silk pajama shirt and pants. "One of my pajamas. You are lucky you could fit them." A sign of relief came across my face._ Thank God. _Thank God for what? _I thought I had sex with her. _What's wrong with that? "Ain't nothing wrong with it you crazy Sabe. I just can't have sex till I'm married got that?!" Looks like I let anger take over me. Good job kid. _Shut up. _"Koga?" I started to get scared and my eyes started to have a shade. Y'know like how you see it in anime. "Y-Yes Akeno?" "One. Who were you talking to. Two. Why would you think I had sex with you the first time we met!" With that she started attacking me. "Ouch Akeno that hurts! Ouch stop. I'll die at this rate." She stopped. "Phew." She got a quick smile on her face and began to speak in a seductive voice. "Come on Koga lets go to the lake." That's when I noticed what her pajamas were. Purple bra and pantties covered up by those little transparent silk blouse. Having another one of those moments Koga? _Shut up you, go to sleep. _There was no other thing to do. I jumped outta the bed holding a specific zone and ran to the bathroom. "Okay we can go to the lake. Just let me take a shower. Whenever my clothes dry could ya bring them to me." In a devious tone she said okay. Then something came to my head. _Where did_ _Akeno sleep last night? _The same bed with you**. **_What. _I was scared about what happens when I fall asleep somewhere around Akeno. "Man what am I gonna do about you." "About whom?" "Holy-" She scared the crap out of me. "What's wrong?" "Nothing you just startled me." "Oh sorry now hurry and get in the shower we don't got all day." She turned on the shower and left me to do whatever. Fifteen minutes passed and I was out of the shower. "Towel, a towel, where is a towel." Akeno walked in. "Here are your clothes Ko-" _Crap gotta hide. _Too late kid. _My life is over. _With that I died. Get up she is gonna see ya even more bro. I shot up. Walked over to Akeno, still fixed in an area, and got my clothes. "Thanks Akeno. You can go now." Then I lead her out still surprised. _Why me. _

"So what we chillin out at the lake for?" "To get to know each other more." _But you already know enough about me...too much. _"You never answered my question." "What question?" "Who were you talking to earlier?" _Crap she can't know yet. _"I don't know what you're talkin' bout'." She pressed her breast against my arm. _This girl is a real tease huh. _"Um Akeno I'm a jinchuuriki. That means I have a tailed beast inside of me. Mines happen to be a Sabertoothed Tiger. I was talking to him. You don't wanna meet him just yet. Maybe sometime in the future if we're still together." "Okay." With that said we spent 25 minutes making out._ I gotta say this chick is amazing. _After that we stared at the lake. Until Madarachi came at least.

"Your dad needs you two at his office." After that he poofed away showing it was a clone. "What does my old man want?" Luckily his office was just around the corner. AAs soon as we came into the office we were greeted be Madarachi and Rias. "Okay, now that you're all here. You all are going to form a four man squad, and travel to Sunagakure. The village is facing problems involving a group of thieves, made of all rogue ninja. The group is known as The Shizukana Yoru(the silent night. 静かな夜)," _What? Not them._ He continued, "I have already sent out three teams of chunin to help defend The Sand. Your mission, is to kill every member of this organization. The group reminds me too much of the Akatsuki. Most of it's members or A rank shinobi. I will not take chances. Don't discriminate by Village, Age or Gender. Koga. You will be team captain because you would be most familiar with the landscape of sunagakure. I want you to travel by foot as to maintain stealth. Your reward will be 500,000 ryo each after the mission has been complete, and confirmed by Gaara." Hey weren't you apart of that group back then. _Yeah. _"How soon can you be be ready?" Rias changed Madarachi and herself with just a tiger seal. _Awesome. _Then Akeno did the same. I closed my eyes. _This is gonna be awesome. _I opened my eyes just to find out I wasn't changed. "Hey hey. What about me? No love for team captain?" Akeno found it funny. Then she explained, "Actually Koga, she can only do that on things she knows the exact location of. None of us have seen your house." "Sorry Koga." Madarachi corrected Rias for apologizing, "You didn't really need to say sorry to him about something like that love. Not like it's your fault. Plus he lives just downstairs anyway." Akeno then betrayed me and confirmed what he was saying, "True. Being the Hokage's son, Koga would live here." But something else came to Rias's mind. "Oh, I got it." _That's a load of bull. _Then Rias put up the tiger seal. And everyone had some shades. _Awesome. _Madarachi looked confused. "Rias are those mine?" "Yeah. You've never worn them, and Koga seems to like green." "Alright. If you insist." Then I went to go change and everyone else went to the gate.

Back in my room my mom was flipping out. "Koga where have you been?" "At Akeno's" "Who is she?" "My girlfriend." "Did you get action?" "Weeeeeeelllll- describe action." She got mad. "Koga Uzumaki you put a bun in the oven?!" " Why yes, yes I did." Her face became red. "Why did you get a girl pregnant!" "Woah mom, who said anything about getting a girl pregers?" "You just said you had a bun in the oven?" "Right, I do." I walked over to the oven and pulled out a cinnamon bun and ate it. "Pretty good. Now if you don't mind I gotta get ready for a missi-on and I can't have you jeopardize it." I put on a white V neck and some green shorts. I also kept on the shades. "Okay lets go." But my dad stopped me at the door. "Okay what she say and when she see it?" I whispered to him. "Actually today. I was coming out of the shower and there weren't any towels." "Her reaction?" "She was dumbfounded. Gotta go."

Back at the gate everyone was there like they should've. "Sorry it took me so long guys moms be flipping out cause I didn't come home last night." Then Rias starred flipping out. "I just remembered! I haven't been home yet either. And I'm about to be gone for over a week. My parents will kill me." "Don't worry about that. This group is a lil more important right now. Plus your parents love me. I'll clear everything up when we return home." "Alright. If you insist." Then I started a to walk. But no one was following. "What are you guys waiting on?" "Why are you walking." "Because the Hokage-" Akeno cut me off, "-Your dad." "My dad told us not to drive cars." "Right right. This is your first mission with us." "Actually my first mission for Konoha at all." "Yeah yeah. Madarachi." He pulled out a scroll, and opened it up to four identical seals. Four snowboard looking things appeared with his activation of each seal. Then he told me, "They levitate, and run off your chakra. Much better than walking." "Cool." "Okay. One more thing." "Like?" "Do you know the song niwaka ame mo makzu?(Not Even Giving Into Sudden Rain)" "Yeah. NICO Touches the Wall?" "Yeah. Could you play the drum parts?" "Yeah I think. Where are you going with this." He threw out some scrolls. "Make a shadow clone. Then summon that. And play the song." I looked at the man. "You is retarded." "Still smarter than you. Which reminds me. We've both gotten even stronger. When we return. I want to fight you Koga." "Hahaha. Good. I was hoping on a rematch. And next time we go on a mission, we're playing Ranbu no Melody(Melody of the Wild Dance)." Then we went off.

I decided we would stop and make camp between the land of river and the land of fire cause I thought it was cool. Madarachi tried to give camping rules. "Well it only makes sense, that I should sleep in a tent with Rias, and you with Akeno."Akeno actually fell right to sleep. _Well I got no problems._ She's faking bro._ Nigga please. _Then I went to sleep.

Madarachi

I woke up holding Rias. I loved when she'd stay the night, because Rias always slept naked. She tried to talk me into doing the same, it'd be too hard to fight the urge if I did. The only time I do is when I'm injured, because she had weird healing powers. Rias had some of the most mysterious jutsu ever. I decided to go jacket free today. Although it was December, the land of fire didn't have winter time. I decided on a white shirt, some blue jean shorts, and some black and white high tops. And no headband. The second citizens see a shinobi headband, they think you can solve all their problems. Rias put on some short blue jeaned shorts, and an interesting pink button down no sleeved V cut. But it had white accents, and an upside down open V over her stomach. Made it hard to keep my hands off her. We ended up deciding to take a walk around the Hidden Leaf Forest. Rias said it had the most beautiful flowers. "Yeah, but every flower is only making it's best attempt to be as beautiful as you." The comment earned me another kiss. Rias and I got just into the forest when I heard someone calling after us. "Rias! Madarachi!" The two of us turned to see the Hokage himself. "Hmm. I thought Akeno would be with you two." Rias chimed in. "No sir. She's probably with Koga." "Oh really? I wasn't aware Koga had a new girlfriend." _Hmm. So Koga went to Akeno's last night. _"Yeah, just from Madarachi's party last night." "Ah. Well, find Akeno, as well as Koga, and the four of you report to my office immediately." "Yes sir." The Hokage gave a quick nod of the head, then revealed himself to be a clone when he poofed. "So much for our walk Rias." "Yeah. Oh well. It happens."

Instead of looking around for Koga and Akeno I just went chakra mode for a moment to sense them. "Their by the lake." "Oh that's a sweet place to go on a first date." "It was probably Akeno's idea. It's about 11. That's way too early for Koga to be awake by choice." Rias looked confused. For normal people like she and I. 11 was sleeping in. But for an Uzumaki like Koga. That's a crime. _I wonder how Professor Hyuga can live with Koga and Lord Hokage under one roof. _Who knows? _Man, we__need to find you a girlfriend Ra. _I'm stuck inside of you. So unless you seal a female biju inside of Rias, I'm out of luck. _Who knows, maybe someday even your dreams will come true Ra. _After sending a clone towards the lake, Rias and I headed towards the Hokage's office. Koga and Akeno showed up a few minutes after us. "Okay, now that you're all here. You all are going to form a four man squad, and travel to Sunagakure. The village is facing problems involving a group of thieves, made of all rogue ninja. The group is known as The Shizukana Yoru(the silent night. 静かな夜). I have already sent out three teams of chunin to help defend The mission, is to kill every member of this organization. The group reminds me too much of the Akatsuki. Most of it's members are A rank shinobi. I will not take chances. Don't discriminate by Village, age, or gender. Koga. You will be team captain because you would be most familiar with the landscape of Sunagakure. I want you to travel by foot as to maintain stealth. Your reward will be 500,000 ryo each after the mission has been complete, and confirmed by Gaara." _Wait 500,000? Each. If the village pays the shinobi a portion of the total payment, how much is the Hidden Leaf getting for this mission?! Man this ain't right. _"How soon can you be be ready?" I turned to look at Rias, who formed a tiger seal. About three seconds later, there was a flash of her chakra and her outfit had changed. She was now in black boots, more flexible shorts, a black shirt, a red jacket with the Gremory family seal on the back, and had her Hidden Leaf headband around her left arm. Her tool pouches also showed up. Then in the next few seconds, I was wearing my lightest pair of all black high tops, black pants with white stripes going down the side. As well as a short sleeved plain black shirt, white Uchiha vest, and my black cloth Hidden Leaf headband, also around my left arm. Plus my ninja pouches. Next Akeno. She decided to dress in white shorts, with tall black boots. You couldn't tell her purple shirt was sleevless unless she took off her short sleeved white Himejima jacket. Then Koga closed his eyes. A few moments later. "Hey hey. What about me? No love for team captain?" Akeno laughed. "Actually Koga, she can only do that on things she knows the exact location of. None of us have seen your house." "Sorry Koga." "You didn't really need to say sorry to him about something like that love. Not like it's your fault. Plus he lives just downstairs anyway." "True. Being the Hokage's son, Koga would live here." "Oh, I got it." Rias then formed her tiger seal again. Then the entire team was in sunglasses. I had on my favorite black Locs. Rias: Red Pradas. Akeno: Purple Polaroids. And Koga had on some very familiar looking Green Tinted Locs. "Rias are those mine?" "Yeah. You've never worn them, and Koga seems to like green." "Alright. If you insist." On the inside though. _Ah what! Jugobi can you believe this! I was collecting a pair of Locs in every tint. Does she know how hard it is to come across green tinted Locs!? _That's women for ya. One minute, they're all over you showering you with hugs and kisses. The next. They're throwing out all your stuff, saying they're making room for the teddy bears. It's hard out there for a brotha. _Tell me about it. _

The three of us jumped out the window and headed for the gate while we waited for Koga. Rias started talking to Akeno. "So what kinda shinobi do you think are in this, Shizukana Yoru?" "I don't really know. But I feel like there will be some creep, who's obsessed with boobs." "Right. Too many guys just don't understand the meaning of not interested." On cue some scrawny kid who I recognized from school came running our way. "Rias! Rias!" "Oh no. It's Bodoru Dōseiai. (同性愛: actually translates out to homosexual)" "Who is that?" "This loser in my 2nd hour who thinks he can win me over. He's always saying how he'll defeat you for me." "Oh. I see. Well you already know I'm about to beat the life out of him." "Can't you try to talk to him first?" "No." When he got close, I stepped up to him. "Aye my dude. Why you be trynta hit on my woman?" "Wait Rias is your girlfriend? You're Madarachi Uchiha?" "Damn Straight." He looked me up and down again. I was at least 6 inches taller than him. And my muscles were twice as big as the twigs he had for arms. He suddenly got really pale, and said nothing. "You think this is a game? You just like to hit on my girl? Bitch this is not a game! Now I gotta open up a can of whup ass on ya partna!" He tried to run. He blinked and I was in front of him. He tried to go back the other way, "Lightning Style: Stun Gun!" Clean hit. He was stuck in that position. "Time to learn kid." Ram, horse, boar, serpent, ram, tiger, dog, hare, ram. Don't do that. _If I don't. It'll leave the image that anybody in the whole damn school can just hit on Rias. He's the example child._ What about the 600 people at the party, when you did the Kirin? _Um. Um. This guy's an extra reminder?_ Madarachi Uchiha, you are something else. I went back to finish the hand signs. Tiger, serpent, monkey, rat. "Fire Style: Ash Cloud Accumulation. Black smoke poured out of my mouth. Then I clicked my teeth. Kaboom. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" The screams were of complete misery. Lucky for him I only used chakra flame, so he won't get any permanent physical scars. Although I'm sure it'll leave an impression.

When Koga finally showed up like 15 minutes later, he came in a short sleeved, white V neck and green shorts. Plus with the shades Rias gave him and his tool pouches. "Sorry it took me so long guys moms be flipping out cause I didn't come home last night." Then Rias starred flipping out. "I just remembered! I haven't been home yet either. And I'm about to be gone for over a week. My parents will kill me." "Don't worry about that. This group is a lil more important right now. Plus your parents love me. I'll clear everything up when we return home." "Alright. If you insist." When Koga started walking, the rest of us looked at him confused. "What are you guys waiting on?" "Why are you walking." "Because the Hokage-" Akeno cut him off, "-Your dad." "My dad told us not to drive cars." "Right right. This is your first mission with us." "Actually my first mission for Konoha at all." "Yeah yeah. Madarachi." I pulled out a scroll, and opened it up to four identical seals. Four snowboard looking things appeared with my activation of each seal. I explained to Koga, "They levitate, and run off your chakra. Much better than walking." "Cool." "Okay. One more thing." "Like?" "Do you know the song niwaka ame mo makzu?(Not Even Giving Into Sudden Rain)" "Yeah. NICO Touches the Wall?" "Yeah. Could you play the drum parts?" "Yeah I think. Where are you going with this." I tossed him and everyone else a scroll. "Make a shadow clone. Then summon that. And play the song." Rias and Akeno had already become use to this from the times they went on missions with me. Everyone's clone brought forth an Instrument from my scrolls. Koga: drums. Me: Bass. Rias: Guitar. Akeno: Mic. While niwake ame mo makzu played, we rolled out on the chakra boards. Koga looked over at me. "You is retarded." "Still smarter than you. Which reminds me. We've both gotten even stronger. When we return. I want to fight you Koga." "Hahaha. Good. I was hoping on a rematch. And next time we go on a mission, we're playing Ranbu no Melody(Melody of the Wild Dance)."

Travelling south then west, team captain decided for us to stop right at the border of the land of fire and the land of rivers. Smart move. So if for any reason we had a problem with the land of rivers government. We could still be in land of fire territory. Once camp was made, and we'd eaten for the night, it was time to divide up. And while the normal thing to do would be Koga and I in one, Akeno and Rias in the other. I needed my Rias alone time. "Well it only makes sense, that I should sleep in a tent with Rias, and you with Akeno." I assumed Koga would love the idea. And what team captain says goes. "Um. Yeah not such a great idea." _The Hell? It's like he's afraid to sleep alone with Akeno. "_Oh but it is.

With our dojutsu, you and I are also sensory types. One sensory type per tent for total safety." Rias had already been aware I would try this. And Akeno didn't mind a night with Koga. So they joined in my efforts. Koga gave in, allowing me to spend the night with my favorite naked sleeper._ She's so gorgeous when she's asleep. But she's also beautiful awake. _If you stare at her all night, you won't get any sleep yourself! _You're asking me not to enjoy Rias?!_ No! I'm saying go to sleep. You'll probably dream about her. _Wait. You're right. But while I'm dreaming there's no rule against sex. Because it's only a dream. _Exactly. So get snoozing. I looked her over one more time, before kissing her forehead, putting my arm around her, and going to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6: Shizukana Koga

Author's Note: So at this point you have to have noticed, it seems like at times Koga and Madarachi are talking to themselves. I promise you their not. They got biju's. It get's explained later how this came about don't worry. The thing is though, My friend, the guy who writes the Koga chapters(yeah I'm Madarachi) and the myself write on google drive. The biju speak in underlined sentences. Yeah, doesn't work on here. Or at least not for me. So from here on out, it'll be bold. Idk what we'll do later on. We got thing in store for our readers. Well anyways. Here's the link to our drive document should you want to read ahead, or just to go back and see the difference from the biju talk to the rest. And thoughts are italics if you didn't pick that up. Well here goes nothing. document/d/1a98tYOvMn5hCs_9wqJSYOFy2of8TTpJ4OqLnBzeKfHw/edit?usp=sharing

_**Chapter 6**__: Shizukana Koga_

_Koga_

_Man that was a good nights sleep. _I turned around to look at Akeno. _So peaceful when she's asleep. _With that I kissed her cheek. I was gonna go outside til I felt a hand pull me back. "Akeno?" "I wouldn't go out there if I were you." "How come?" She got a smile on her face combined with a blush. "Look down." I did what I was told._ I knew it felt a little drafty._ **Don't ever listen to me**._ Shut up._ "Oh...and how did I get like this?" "I took off your clothes." "Why?" "Because I felt like it." "You just don't get enough of seeing me huh?" "You wanna see me?" "Of course I would but I doubt-" She got up from under the covers and all I saw was a naked Akeno. My nose started to bleed and I fainted from loss of blood. About 30 minutes later. "Koga wake up." "Huh? What happened?" "You fainted from blood loss." "Why was I bleeding." Then I remembered. She stayed silent. "Akeno, babe, we gotta lay down some ground rules." "Ground rules about what?" "The nudity. I don't know how you magically get me naked but it has to stop." She started to cry. "But I thought it was all good since I already saw you naked. Plus you told your tailed beast thing that you were gonna wait to have sex till you are married." She sniffled. I couldn't help but feel horrible. "Um Akeno it's okay, it is all good." "So we can still get naked?" _WTF! Do she not understand I don't like to feel the draft. _"No Akeno we can't." "But you already saw me naked as well and you're the only one I've ever shown my bod to... I never thought it would come to this but I will have to kill you now." "Wait what!? Kill me? What for?" "Because you saw me naked." _What kind of excuse is that?_ "Okay okay we still can get naked, just less frequently okay? Oh and another thing when I move in, I am having my own bed." "What you don't trust me?" _No I really don't. I think you are just making excuses. _"Okay we can sleep in the same bed now lets get our clothes back on and continue the mission."

I went outside to inform Madarachi and Rias it' time to go. "Um Koga they left to go eat breakfast. But while we wait how about we have some fun?" She seductively walked toward me. **You better run kid I don't think you can handle that type of jutsu.** I did what I was told. "Oooohh, Where you going Koga?" She chased after me. She was surprisingly faster me. _Crap. How is this even possible? _"Gotcha!" She tackled me to the ground. I looked around in the middle of the forest and nobody to help. **You can always fight back. **_Can't do that. _She was on top of me and every time I tried to get up she would push me down. "Now lets have some fun Koga." "I'm in a bored mood right now soo lets be bored." "Don't you like me Koga?" "Of course I do. Actually I love you Akeno." A smile went across her face. "You made me the happiest women in the world." _Good. Now I have her mind onto something else and not having 'fun' _"Okay back to having some fun." _WHAT! _"What fun do you have in mind Akeno?" "Well someone just drowned now I have to do some mouth to mouth resuscitation." "Okay I guess." With that said, we made out. Akeno on top of me. "Lets go back to the tent Koga." "Okay." In the tent Akeno started to undress. "Woah woah...What are you doing?" "We are about to have sex Koga whether you like it or not. "Hey hey hey...we're waiting till marriage." "Oh I forgot." "It's okay now put some clothes back on before they come back.

It was now noon and Rias and Madarachi finally made it back. "What took ya so long?" "Stuff." "Well okay. Were gonna start heading out in about 2 hours so me and Akeno will have some time to eat." "Then why'd we come back so soon? Or why didn't you eat while we were gone?" "Well we just woke up heh." _Just buy it kid. _"Whatever. I'll be back in an hour and 50 minutes." He took Rias's hand, pulled her onto a chakra board with him, and rolled off. "Well lets go eat. All on me." "Koga I have food right here." _You gotta be kidding me. _"Akeno you are something else." "Here I made you omelets and bacon." I had to admit it does smell good. "Okay cool give it here." "No I'm gonna feed you." "But I can feed myself-" She pressed her finger on my lips. "Shh shh shh just let it happen." There was one thing on my mind. _Man Akeno's body is soo soft. _"Okay I will let you feed me." She sat on my lap then she picked up a fork and knife, cut the omelet, picked up some pieces and fed them to me. "Say aaahhh." "Aaahhh" _Aw man this food is delicious. _"I'm full thanks for the food Akeno." "Your welcome, now time for dessert." "What's for dessert? And when did people have dessert after breakfast?" She started to speak in a seductive voice. "I'm for dessert." She started kissing me all over my face. Then she forced her tongue into my mouth. _Got dang. _She forced me to the ground but she went down with me. While she forced me down my hands went into the air and onced the landed they latched to her butt. "Oh Koga you're on the offensive today? Well let me tell you a secret will it can last," _Man this chick never had a boyfriend? No wonder she got her eyes set on me so much. _"I'm not wearing any underwear." _What! This chick's gonna make it impossible to not get down before marriage. _Then it occurred to me. She changed into a skirt and when we hit the ground it went up. _So now I'm grabbing bare ass? _"Umm Akeno you're gonna make it hard for me to wait till marriage." "Oh I'm not gonna let you deflower me but I am gonna tease you till we get married." _Since when did we decide we're getting married? _"We should stop y'know. We don't know when exactly Madarachi and Rias might return." "They said an hour and fifty minutes." "That's what they say now but they can return earlier than expected." "Yeah but I know Rias and Madarachi more than you and they might actually be away longer." "Okay whatever. Do me a favor though." "What is it?" _Dang what do I need. _"I need a drink of water first I have to get energized." "No." "What! Why not?" "You hesitated." _Crap. _"Well can we take a break? I'm prettysure you haven't eaten. And we have to continue this mission. We can have some fun at home kay?" "You promise? And I did eat." "I promise." The rest of the time we had conversation about what might happen in the mission.

It's now 3 o'clock and Madarachi came back with Rias. "Well Madarachi summon those board thingys so we can continue." "Aight." He summoned them and the group headed towards Suna. Rias started a convo during the ride. "Man I wish we knew what element these guys had. It'd be good to know for strategy." Then Akeno came in. "Speaking of elements I saw some suspici-oso black and red lightning in the sky earlier. What was that about?" Madarachi responded quickly "Things are crazy these days. I tell you bout weather." Akeno continued her questioning. "Yeah, they also happened to strike in unison. Almost like a double kirin. Something you two would know how to do." "Actually for-" "And you and Rias just so happened to be gone." I decided it was time to get some answers. "So what kinda stuff did you two do again Madarachi?" "So maybe Rias and I ran into one of the Shizukana Yoru. And maybe we killed her. What's it matter? It's the mission." I winced. _Who told'em to do that? _"Well don't do reckless things like that again." "Reckless?! It's the mission assigned by YOUR dad. I'm doing my job." "I mean don't do things without my consent for a while jeez." "I didn't have time to go to you, then come find her. She'd have escaped." "Just don't do it again. Just retreat. But let's just hurry up and go to their hideout and you can kill all you want okay?" "Madarachi Uchiha does not retreat. Let's just go." "Well fall back when you meet an enemy then." Then Akeno jumped in. "Hey Koga how come everytime we say that groups name you wince." _Akeno why are you so observant of me? _"Well I used to be part of that group. They took care of me while my parents went back to the leaf." "Oh look at this. No wonder you got beef with me killing them. They yo buddies Koga? And I hate to have to be the one to tell you, we toasted your girlfriend Makara." "First of all she used to be my girlfriend but I have Akeno right now so I don't give a crap." I'm guessing Akeno didn't like the fact that I had a girl before her or something cause she was mad. "If you ask me they should have killed her anyway." "Stop saying whatever you think is gonna keep Akeno happy. How long did you plan on hiding your little secret? Till they killed me and my body was in the grave?" "Calm down dude your going insane and I was hoping to never tell anyone about my secret. Everyone has secrets Madarachi whether you like it or not." "Secrets? Everyone else has secrets like what they were afraid of until middle school. Not that they're best friends are on the enemies side." Madarachi threw down his headband, returned the boards to his scroll then turned and started walking back the other way. Rias got worried about it. "Where are you going?" "Back to Kumogakure." Rias looked at him, then back to us before whispering to us, "I'll bring him back. Keep going to Suna." Then she picked up his headband, caught up to him, and they walked off into the distance. "Man I tell you about niggas these days. Getting all P. bout a niggas past." Akeno seemed concerned. "Umm Koga we should wait on them and get everything all situated." "NO! I don't need that piece of crap. Lets go Akeno we're finishing this mission." "O-okay." Me and Akeno continued the mission. We showed up at the border of Suna. I looked up at the moon and from its position it looked like it was about 12 o'clock. "Akeno you always get up at around 6 right? I need you to wake me up at 6:30 kay?" "H-hai" We made camp, I kissed her goodnight, and went to sleep.

Madarachi

Now the thing about the way I slept was that I always sleep shirtless. It just's more comfortable. This particular morning, I woke up, and Rias was on top of me resting her head on my chest. Oh so pleasurable to sleep with Rias. But oh so tempting to stop waiting and just shatter her virginity. "Hmm. Well considering she's still here, it means she still asleep." "Actually, I woke up a little bit ago, but I like it here so I decided to stay until you woke up." "Do you understand that you make it hard to wait till marriage." "Don't worry. I won't let you until we're 20." _20?! That's four and a half years from now. _"So you just have some whole plan?" "Actually yes. At first when we got together three years ago. I never let you sleep with me. Bout a year ago, I started that. Two years from now, I'll make you sleep naked with me, after I move in with you. And three years after that, I'll let you have it when we marry. Then 5 years after that, we'll have our first child, because you'll get me pregnant on our anniversary." "Got it all planned out huh?" "Yes. I also know when I'll tease you." "Wait what?!" "Yup." Then she started doing seductive stretches, and was sure to bend over a lot. "Do you really need to do this?" "Yeah. Morning time stretches." _Jugobi. What do I do? Help a botha out. _**The sharingan. Use genjutsu to get her to stop.** _But she'll know automatically. _Oh yeah. Sorry kid. _Gotta come up with something quick. Wait, I got it. The dirtiest card in the book. _"I gotta pee." She got a very confused expression. "Uh, okay." At that, I grabbed my shirt and ran out. Upon returning, she was getting dressed. _Phew. _**Ya made it Madarachi**. _No thanks to you Ra! _**What's ya point?** _Sigh. _"Madarachi. Let's head to a town, to get something to eat." "Shouldn't we wake Koga and Akeno to get going?" "I promise you, Akeno is awake. She's the biggest closet perv ever. And Koga is her first boyfriend. He'll be taking it from her soon. And she's a screamer." "Good Lord! I don't wanna hear that." "Exactly. So you should walk with me instead. Who knows when Akeno's resistance will give out. She's been telling me how much she wanted to bang with him since before they got together." "Aw hail naw. I'll just leave them be." "Here better idea." She returned our tent it's scroll. Then got out some paper, and wrote them a lil note. My sharingan followed her hand to see what she wrote.

'_Morning. Madarachi and I have gone to the nearest town to get a lil breakfast. Be back eventually. Cya. - Rias'_

After resummoning two of my chakra boards, she and I headed out. The small town of Sōdaina kawa (壮大な川Grand River) was pretty nice. Rias and I had pancakes, and talked about what she wanted our kids to be like. "They should all be tall like you Madarachi. And I hope they get your sharingan. But some of my abilities too. Ooh and I hope they all get different colors of lightning." "Hahaha. Let's work on making it to 20 without sex first." After making out for a few minutes, I showed her some of the fun things I could do with sharingan. "Okay, watch her eyes." When the waitress came back, I used my dojutsu to catch her in deep genjutsu only the sharingan could use. Her eyes morphed to look like my sharingan. I told her she was naked and she covered herself up even though she was fully clothed. Then I made the sharingan in her eyes spin around and scare the crap out of people, because they didn't understand. Then I convinced her she was a murder, and needed to turn herself in. After Rias and I had got our fill of laughs, I told her that our bill was free and she in fact owed me 500 ryo. "But I'm such a nice guy, I won't even make you pay. Now get back to work." Her eyes returned to normal, and she was dazed for a moment before continuing her work. "Hahaha. Madarachi, you are so wrong sometimes." After a smile she leaned over and kissed me. "There was no harm done." **She's still got a point there. That's wrong**. _Ha. Relax Jugobi. I'm just having fun with my girlfriend, in an appropriate way. Other people are much worst._

Stepping outside the diner, everything was all good. Until I heard a high pitched girly squeal. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! I've heard of you! You're Madarachi Uchiha! I've read all about you! You and Koga had that famous battle 5 months ago, and the famous fight against Shugo, and Dekaki!" Her voice got deeper than an average man for a second. "OOOHHH MAAAHH GAWD! You are so amazing, showed up out of nowhere, and you and Koga are already a sensation!" "Wait what?" "You and Koga! Every girl in the land of fire wants one of you!" Rias was not happy at all to hear this. "Get out of here. You must have missed that Madarachi is mine. Don't make me put the hurt on you." **Feisty.** _I know right. I love it._ Although the girl was willing to fight. "My name is Makara Dengen. If it's a fight you want, then it's a fight you'll get!" _Oh Damn. Jugobi, what should I do? Rias might kill her. _**Just let it happen bro. Rias is no murderer.** _But she's a shinobi. She's been trained to kill. _**Then let it happen**. Makara showed herself to be a water style user, "Water style: Water Dragon whip." _Use lightning Rias. Fire loses to water. _"Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu!" I wasn't happy to hear fire style. But Rias had analyzed well. The small water whip was simply swallowed by the flames. Makara the fan girl, jumped over the fire ball. _Nice hops._ Rias moved directly under her. "Fire Style: Cranium Caver" _She's a goner. _Substitution. **That was lucky of her**. _Yeah no kidding. _ Before she even finished descending, Rias was under her again. "Fire Style: Great Dragon Flames jutsu." The beast of flames went straight up, and Makara had nowhere to go. Plus she had no time to counter. Her hand signs weren't that fast. After scorching her, the fire dragon went up into the atmosphere. _Wait a minute. Fire attacks going upward. Storm clouds brewing. With red lightning flashing. _**Rias is about to Kirin. That was her plan from the start**. "Lightning Style: Twin Dragon Bullets." The blasts of lightning paralyzed Makara. Rias put her hand in the air, now covered in red lightning. "Down with a-" Instincts took over. I was holding Rias's risk after I sped up close to her. "I think thats enough baby." "What are you doing?! She's with The Shizukana Yoru. You can see the symbol on her sleeves!" Sure as day, 静かな夜 was on both her sleeves. "Now look, she's still paralyzed. Help me kill her." "No don't. I am with Shizukana Yoru. But I really am with your fan club. Don't." "Madarachi. It's our mission. Let's finish this." My hand was already up. Black lightning appeared on it, and began to also strike in the sky. In unison Rias and I marked the kill. "Down with a thunderclap!" Red and black lightning twisted together in a spiral that crashed down on Makara. When the sparks stopped, her body had been turned to ash. With the deed done. We could now head back for camp. Considering it was about noon, Koga should be awake now. "What took ya so long?" "Stuff." _Starting the mission. I'll keep that between me and Rias for a minute. _**You can't do that. He's team captain**. _He'll be fine. _"Well okay. Were gonna start heading out in about 2 hours so me and Akeno will have some time to eat." _Two damn hours?!_ "Then why'd we come back so soon? Or why didn't you eat while we were gone?" "Well we just woke up heh." _What a load of bull _"Whatever. I'll be back in an hour and 50 minutes." I was about to leave. But then I remembered something about this place, so I pulled Rias up on my board, then left.

"So Madarachi, where are we going anyway?" "A waterfall that's as almost beautiful as you Rias. One that creates a never ending full color rainbow." "Are you for real? That'd be amazing." "Yeah. And a hot spring." "No way. How close?" "Well on foot. Awhile. But with these, only bout 15 minutes." "Oh this'll be great." **How are you two gonna go to a hot spring during an important mission like this?** _Hey Koga's team captain. And he said two hours. I'm simply maximizing time. _**With Rias?** _Yeah. Buddy system._ Wow. Just wow. "Hey, Madarachi?" "Yes love?" "Why did you not just make a second board?" "Because. I like holding you. And to stay on the board. I have to hold around your waist." "I knew that'd be your reason." Then she kissed my cheek. "Well you know me well." "Oooh there it is! There's the rainbow!" "Now what did I tell you?" She was so happy in her laughing. Then she formed a tiger seal. "Rias, what are-" There was a flash of red light, and she was in a tight purple bikini. I looked down to see black trunks. "Really?" "Yeah. Come on!"

We swam around for awhile. Played some, splashed and kissed. "Hey follow me." I took her up to the top of the waterfall. "What are we doing?" "Jumping." "No way Madarachi." "What's the matter? Ya scared?" "No. Rias Gremory is not afraid of anything." "Oh okay. Just checking. Come here." She stepped close, and I grabbed onto her. Then I did a backflip over the edge. At first she screamed like crazy, but when we came up from the water, she was laughing. "You are something else Madarachi." "What kinda something else." She hit my chest. "Ouch." "Oh you can take it." Then I said with complete sarcasm, "My physical pain will heal, but my emotional pain will last forever." She sweetly asked me, "Well does this make it better?" Once we made out, we both started laughing together.

After some more swimming, and a romantic trip to the hot spring, we dressed in our original outfits, and headed back towards Akeno and Koga. It wasn't until we got back that I realized it was about 3. We were pose to be back around 2 ish. Must have really lost track of time.

"Well Madarachi summon those board thingys so we can continue." "Aight." We rode pretty quietly. I cracked jokes with Rias every so often. Then as we neared Suna, Rias must have started thinking about the battles to come. "Man I wish we knew what element these guys had. It'd be good to know for strategy." The comment sparked an idea for Akeno. "Speaking of elements I saw some suspici-oso black and red lightning in the sky earlier. What was that about?" Rias would know to just go with it, I didn't hesitate to lie. "Things are crazy theses days. I tell you bout weather." Akeno wouldn't just buy it though. "Yeah, they also happened to strike in unison. Almost like a double kirin. Something you two would know how to do." "Actually for-" "And you and Rias just so happened to be gone." Koga joined his girlfriend's assault. "So what kinda stuff did you two do again Madarachi?" **Just tell him**. _Jeez. _"So maybe Rias and I ran into one of the Shizukana Yoru. And maybe we killed her. What's it matter? It's the mission." "Well don't do reckless things like that again." "Reckless?! It's the mission assigned by YOUR dad. I'm doing my job." "I mean don't do things without my consent for a while jeez." "I didn't have time to go to you, then come find her. She'd have escaped." "Just don't do it again. Just retreat." _Retreat? _"But let's just hurry up and go to their hideout and you can kill all you want okay?" "Madarachi Uchiha does not retreat. Let's just go." "Well fall back when you meet an enemy then."Akeno decided it would be okay to interrupt me. "Hey Koga how come everytime we say that groups name you wince." "Well I used to be part of that group." _WHAT!?_ "They took care of me while my parents went back to the leaf." "Oh look at this. No wonder you got beef with me killing them. They yo buddies Koga? And I hate to have to be the one to tell you, we toasted your girlfriend Makara." "First of all she used to be my girlfriend but I have Akeno right now so I don't give a crap." _Lies. _"If you ask me they should have killed her anyway." "Stop saying whatever you think is gonna keep Akeno happy. How long did you plan on hiding your little secret? Till they killed me and my body was in the grave?" "Calm down dude your going insane and I was hoping to never tell anyone about my secret. Everyone has secrets Madarachi whether you like it or not." "Secrets? Everyone else has secrets like what they were afraid of until middle school. Not that they're best friends are on the enemies side." After ditching my headband I sealed the boards away, and left. Of course Rias was concerned. "Where are you going?" _I love that girl._ "Back to Kumogakure."


	7. Chapter 7: Destroying The Past

**Author's Note: Heh so about that underlining. Turns out it's only because I was uploading instead of copy pasting :P I'm still new to post stories. I've written like 10 or so. But yeah. So underline will be the speaking of the biju again :P The link to our drive doc (for those who wanna read ahead and what not, and get a view of what's in store)you can't copy and paste from a story...including the url. So I'll work on figuring out a way to solve that problem for you guys. Here it is anyway though. ( document/d/1a98tYOvMn5hCs_9wqJSYOFy2of8TTpJ4OqLnBzeKfHw/edit?usp=sharing) Just in case you wanna actually copy it. I mean it'll be in your history afterwards sooooo. Also, the repetitiveness from Madarachi to Koga chapters, I PROMISE it doesn't go on forever. I know you'll get tired of it, because even I got tired of it. It's not much longer, trust me. It seems long now, but compared to the full mass of the story it's really not. But yeah that's enough of me talking, on with chapter 7. **

Chapter 7: Destroying The Past

Koga

"Koga wake up." "Give me five more minutes ma." "Koga get up." I shot my eyes open thinking I was gonna go off on my mom but it was Akeno. "Oh sorry and I better not be naked." She gave me a thumbs up. "Don't worry you're not." "Eeh whatever I'm not finna get mad at ya today cuz I'm trynta hurry up and get this mission over with." Sure enough I got up and was in my boxers. "Huh Akeno you find a way around anything huh?" "Yup and I already got breakfast and dessert ready." "Don't need any dessert today." "Oh darn I had something real good for you." "Maybe another time." "We got on some new clothes. I had on a V neck green T with blue jeans. Akeno had on a Purple designer shirt with a bomb drawn on it and tight blue jeans. We headed off to the hideout. I purposely walked behind Akeno, all the guys in the world, you know why. Once we finally reached the place I was automatically greeted. "Koga my love! I never thought you would come back! I was waiting for you to return! The only reason I knew you would return, you loooove me!" Akeno didn't like that. "You love her?!" "Only as a sister. She's the one who brought me here since I really had no real house. Couldn't keep up with rent y'see." "Mhm." "Dang Yuuka you done got me in trouble." "With who?" "Akeno she's my girlfriend." "Huh! You cheated on me? Why would you do such a thing? Y'know what it's okay we can do a threesome." "Huh! Yuuka that's crazy and I'm not married so that means no sex for me." "But you already did that with me." "You were dreaming." Akeno didn't like Yuuka's last comment and that made her even more mad. "Look sorry to break it to ya but I only came to kill ya." She started to get scared and confused. "But you would never do such a thing. No not me you would never kill me right?" I had to admit I wouldn't come to killing someone who was a sister to me. Akeno noticed the sadness I was feeling and started to flip out. "What your not gonna kill her? Now you're gonna leave me for he-" "Stop speaking nonsense Akeno I'm not gonna leave you. I mean you said it yourself. We're getting married. But killing Yuuka would be hard for me. She's the one who took care of me when mom and dad went back to the leaf." "You're gonna let her live huh?" "I'm sorry I can't it's too hard for me. Everyone else I could kill easily with no hesitation they always bullied me." "Well we have to kill her it's part of our mission." "We can bend the rules can't we?" "No we can't your father will flip." "I will take the blame." "Bull crap Koga. You can't take the blame." "Yes I can. He's my father he is understanding. If I believe that we should let her live then it's all good." She was tired of the argument so she just left it alone. "Okay let's just finish this mission." I gave her a smile and we went forward.

"What the hay?" Akeno was confused from what she saw. "I guess I forgot to tell you that they have floors." Yuuka came in. "Smooth Koga." "I know right." So me and Yuuka decided to explain them to Akeno. "There are five floors." "Each one is based off of age and skill level." "Yeah and if Koga stayed he would be on the fifth floor." "Heh sorry but a mans gotta do what a mans gotta do." "On the 1st floor there are kids that we take in because their parents left them." "On the 2nd, That is where the noobs are but

they are fairly good and used to the place." "On the 3rd floor there are average people there." "Next, the 4th floor contains adept ninjas that has good chakra and knows a lot of ninjutsu." "On the 5th floor people with a mass amout of chakra and are able to use 2 different element are there." Akeno became interested. "Koga what is your second?" "Well that would be water." "Okay cool." Then we continued the explaining. "Then there is the sixth level but we consider that rank 1." She stopped our explanation. "Wait there are ranks too?" "Yes." I guessed she said forget about the other rankings and said. "Lets continue this mission now." "Yeah okay."

We took kunais out and just stabbed the kids and Akeno shocked a couple. Blood gushed out everywhere. Forgive me children. Some guy; Matashi Unmei, came to stop us. Akeno burnt him from behind. He should have stayed on level 3. We slashed our way through the first three floors. Once we finally reached the fourth floor. "Well Koga long time no see." I became flustered with anger. "Niwatori! I'm finally gonna get revenge from all that bullying you did to me." "Heh we'll see bout' that kid. Earth style: Double Suicide Decapitation Jutsu." He vanished underground. "Where'd he go." Then I heard a high pitched scream from behind. "Koga!" I turned around to see what it was. "Akeno!" She was pulled underground nothing showing but her head. I let my guard down and let him use another technique. "Earth style: Split earth turn around palm." When he said that Akeno was sucked into a swirl of earth. Then it closed. Knowing me I think the worse case scenario. "Why did you have to kill her you son of a bitch!" "Oh? So that ticked ya huh?" "Sabe, chakra mode! I will make you pay Niwatori!" The second I said that I appeared behind him and punched him with all the force I could put into it. It basically broke his jaw. When he hit the ground I broke his legs and arms. "You're gonna pay you son of a bitch." He was frightened from the way I looked and the immense power I gained. "You're a monster!" After he said that I put my palm on his stomach. "Rasengan planet!" His insides were destroyed, he spat up blood, and he died." I rushed over to where Akeno was buried. "Yuuka! Help me!" She started to run but four others came in and stopped her. "Did you forget about the rest?" Crap. I started punching the ground, with my hands and as many chakra hands as I could. Come on Come on Come on. Then I felt some heat behind me. What the? Akeno attempted to burn the rest of them but they jumped out of the way. "Go to the fifth floor and don't get killed Koga." She had a real serious look to her face that had I never seen before. I didn't want to mess with that so I obeyed. "You don't get killed either babe, the same goes for you to Yuuka."

By the time I made it the fifth floor I was greeted with an uppercut. "Ah that burns." "Then don't randomly give niggas an uppercut." Then I look at myself. Oh yeah I'm still in chakra mode heh. Chakra mode takes a lot out of me so I took it off. "Who are you people anyway?" All of them looked at me like I'm crazy. One of the older looking ones said. "You mean you don't know us?" "Yes that's why I asked." "Well we're called squad 3. That being said we're the 3rd strongest group out of the other 4 groups within the 5 great nations." "Ha! So that means it'll be a challenge going against you guys." I put up my index and middle finger and gestured them to come at me. The same one who spoke to me came up to me and started a fight of taijutsu. We started off in equal terms but I was gradually getting faster. Right jab, left, roundhouse kick, followed by another. All were evaded or blocked. "Heh my turn." I began a series of quick attacks. Left jab, that got him in the air. Heh. I jumped to match his height, placed my feet to his stomach, and stomped him down the rest of the way. Once we hit the ground he spat blood and died. "Man that was too easy hope the next one is more of a chall-" The next one didn't give me a chance to finish my sentence and threw senbon at me. I didn't want to use anymore chakra so I pulled out a Kunai and deflected them. Then I summoned a clone behind him. The clone kicked him towards the ground. Before he could get to the ground I punched his stomach and he died there. "Man another weakling." The next thing I knew was I was caught in a trap in the floor. "Were those 2 just the decoy?" "Of course." "Wow." "Well it was horrible meeting ya." He pulled out a Masamune and headed straight for my chest. I couldn't block it because the blade was too sharp. It would have just slip right through. Well I guess it's over for me. It was nice knowing ya buddy. At least I saw a naked girl before I died. The guy was mere seconds away from me. I closed me eyes to prepare for the blade soon to be piercing through me. Nothing happened. I opened my eyes just to see a gigantic red fist in my face. WTF!? Apparently it caught the guy before he could touch me. Then it pimped smacked him with two right fist. Not just one. Oh wow. I turned around to see who did it. Nobody but Madarachi. He walked over to me and picked me up. "Let's finish this mission." "Okay cool. Seems like all these guys are weak. What a disgrace to level 5." "I thought the ones on the top floor were suppose to be almighty?" "I thought so too but all they do is use the others as a distraction. Then once you kill one they don't hesitate to attack. The 4th level was more of a challenge. We should just do a one kill move." "Alright. I been training some moves with my chidori. What you got that goes all around the area?" "Atsugai(Pressure Damage)." "Okay. Do that, then rotation so you don't get hit." He hit some hand seals, and a weird seal showed up on the door. "Just to keep them from getting away." "Okay cools. Cover while I get this ready. Takes a lot of chakra." "Aight." I sat down and concentrated to gain some chakra. Madarachi started talking to the guy who tried to kill me. It was something about rank one, which he was calling level 6. This nigga is really having a convo. "Aye Madarachi add some fire to it to increase the damage." I didn't give him time to talk and started the jutsu. I spat out a ball of compressed air and it hit the ground. The ball started to get bigger and Madarachi added a grand fireball. The fireball grew even bigger than it was before. I started a rotation with the little bit of chakra I had left, luckily it was enough. Madarachi somehow made it too. "Mission complete. Lets go back down stairs to the girls." He released the seal and we headed for the 4th floor. Once we got there they were sitting on top of a pile of enemies. "What took you two so long?" Madarachi tried to explain, but Rias cut him off. So I tried hoping Akeno would be more understanding. "Well you see I was low on chakra and we had to-" "Lets stop the chit chat and report the mission." "Okay but can't we rest for a while kinda used most of my chakra." Everyone looked at me then Akeno said, "Come on Koga you always need to sleep." "Heh I just need to gain some chakra." Madarachi pulled a pill out of his pouch and threw it to me. "Just eat that and wait a few minutes. I'm going to round up these dog tags." He formed two clones and walked off. Rias wasted no time to follow. Moments later I started feeling chakra flow through me. Looked like Madarachi finished getting the tags. "Okay back to the leaf."

Madarachi

"You can't just abandon the mission Madarachi." "I haven't abandoned anything. We found and killed Makara Degen. A Shizukana Yoru shinobi." Really. That's just cold. "Our mission was to kill them all." "I know. But why was Makara near the border of the lands of rivers, and fire?" "Um-" "Exactly. Nobody knows. So who's to say one of them might not be walking the street of my village?" Wow. That was a really good observation, used for a really bad reason. "And I'm sure Koga can handle himself. He fought me and lived. That's good enough." Rias didn't have a counter to that yet. She just stayed quiet trying to think of another way to convince me. "That's right. Hush mode." Every so often when she thought she had a good idea, silence would break. "What would your father do?" "He was akatsuki. He'd capture Koga's biju." A lil later, "What if Koga and Akeno were hidden cloud ninja?" "But they're not." Then, "Isn't Koga your best friend?" "No, you are. Love you." After while Rias started asking better questions. "What would you do if Akeno died?" It took me a second to respond to that one. I'd been friends with Akeno just as long as I'd known Rias. Almost four years. "I'd blame m- I'd blame Koga. As team captain, it's his job to keep the members of the team safe." "And what would you say if Akeno's parents asked, 'Where were you? Weren't you all on the mission together?', then what answer would you have." I would tell them, the group took a split formation, and Akeno died while I was away." Then she got really touchy. "Did you know the third Raikage died, fighting thousands of enemies, for three days and nights, alone, in order to-" "To protect his comrades and allow them to escape with their lives." "Right. So brave of him. I wonder what the Hidden Cloud will say, when Konoha tells them Koga's side of the story. The only story they'll have. Kumo will definitely want you for Raikage then." The only reason I won that is because of her sarcasm. "Yeah you're right. They'll want me for Raikage because I destroyed one of the Hidden Leaf's military weapons. The one with more tails at that too. 16 of 'em. Kumo and Konaha aren't allies. They just are not enemies right now.

Rias and I set up camp to sleep for the night. She seemed a lil upset that she couldn't change my mind. After I kissed her, she went off to sleep, but all I could do was lay awake and think. I get a bad feeling about what might happen if you don't go back. _Right. A feeling. When you can see the future, you be sure to let me know._ Why are you so stubborn? Which of your parent did you even get that from? _Both. They just went about it in different ways. What's this? Nothing to say. Hmm? _

"Madarachi, wake up. I need to ask you something." I opened my eyes to see Rias's beautiful upside down face staring down at me. "Like what?" "What did you inherit from Madara Uchiha?" "What?" "What traits were passed down from Madara to you? Not like physical skills, but I wanna know how similar is your personality to his?" Where could she go with this? "Nothing alike. Madara did have the clan's best interest at heart, but he was a fool in his means of going about it." "You're wrong. You also got his curse." "What?" "The Uchiha curse of hate. You explained it to me before. His curse to have hate towards the Senju clan lives inside of you. Which is why you won't go help him." Koga's an Uzumaki. Senju descendants. "No, I'm not like Madara." "Then don't follow his curse. Fight it." She's right ya know. _Yes I know, there's a reason why I chose a brilliant girlfriend. _After I made a single chakra board, I extended my hand, and pulled Rias up with me. "Normally, I don't condone reckless use of biju power, but it'll make it so much faster. So, Jugobi, chakra mode. You got it. As soon as the red aura began to glow, we darted back west to go for Suna. "Oh and Madarachi, I think you might need this." She handed me a black cloth hidden leaf headband. Once we were near Suna, considering I was in chakra mode I sensed Koga's chakra. So we headed there... except that there was a roadblock before I got to him. Three chakra signatures. Rias and I rolled right up to the trio, then I released chakra mode, as walked up to the one in the middle. The guy was right at my height, and had long combed white hair. I didn't really look at his eyes or outfit cus it's a guy. The girl to his left, wore a full jogging suit that was zigzagged black and orange. Black hair that went to her shoulders, and hazel eyes. The other, black jean booty shorts, a very tight brown tank top, and brown flip flops. A nice lil burnette, bout 5'5. What stood out, 静かな夜 was on all their left sleeves. "Hey, the names Madarachi. I'm looking for a guy named Koga." The girls traded looks. The man did the talking. "Hello. My name is Krystof. It's unfortunate that you Hidden Leaf ninja have come to Sunagakure at this time. I also regret to inform you that this area is closed by order of The Shizukana Yoru." Yes, that's very unfortunate indeed. Well if you come across guy, bout my age, featureless white eyes, raven haired." I put my hand on his shoulder, "be sure to send him to the Hidden Leaf. He'll be travelling with a black haired, buxom girl." "Very well." Rias looked at me like I was out of my mind, when I turned to walk away, but she followed. She looked me in the eye after we'd gotten out of sound range. "Madarachi, what are yo-" Rias stopped talking when she realized my sharingan was on. Then I pulled out a scroll, and summoned my signature weapon. The staff that appeared was a little more than ordinary. It looked like a wizard's staff, having a diamond shaped crystal at the top and bottom, both onyx, as well as claw like extensions around the top jewel. Not only that, but it amplified whatever chakra I put into it and made compressed chakra blast of it. Not at the level of tailed beast ball, but still powerful. The staff began to spark with a black lighting, all over. After Rias took my hand, we practically teleported right back behind the group of three. I had the lightning chakra sharpen at the tip, while I stabbed it through the man's throat. At the same time the girls screamed, "Krystof!" I turned the staff around to point at the brunette girl. After compressing lightning and fire chakra I blasted the hell out of her before she even stopped screaming. It left a hole straight through her chest. Then I flung Krystof's corpse off my staff I turned to fight with the other girl who was still screaming. When I turned around, I saw that Rias had used her acid destruction jutsu and the girl was screaming from the fact that she was burning away inside, and out. "Did you think I'd die without any kind of fight?" Krystof's voice was strong even though his body was clearly there dead on the ground. "Confused? Don't be. I have the power of fission, just like the former tsuchikage, Mu. Although thanks to you my power is now half because you killed him. Unlike many of The Shizukana Yoru, I have honor." He appeared from the ground, but then dropped to his knees." "Krystof, we could use a powerful earth style user. Don't face death. Join us." "What? Join you?" "Yes. Look at the suffering the Shizukana Yoru has brought to the Hidden Sand. Is this really what you want. Or is it a life that chose you?" Rias leaned over to whisper to me. "The mission is to kill them all. You can't bring him back to Konoha." "If the hokage has a problem with it, then I'll take him to Kumo. He was dragged into this. But with the right stuff, he could be worth something. Just trust me Rias, I have a good feeling about this." Oh so now it's all good to have a feeling?! _Yeah basically._ Ima kill you. _I already knows this. Besides Ra, you know you love me._ Yeah I knows this already. "So you in?" He seemed to think it over again. "A life of honor?" "All the way." I extended my hand to him. "I'm in." When he took my hand I helped him up. "Madarachi is it?" "Yeah. This is Rias." She gave a friendly smile. "Hi." "Hello." _Wait, one more thing._"Rias, my blue cloth konaha please." She formed the tiger seal, then handed me the headband. I then tossed it to Krystof. He looked at Rias and I, then tied the headband around his left arm. "This way, shortcut to skip the roadblocks."He showed us this route through village. Certain buildings are marked by a code system. Following those building, and it leads you right to HQ. The HQ poses as a gym for young shinobi, but it's really the Shizukana Yoru training spot, and base of operations. The building was huge, and was at least 5 stories high. Krystof explained it to us while we stood outside the building. "At the bottom floor, is where the youngest and weakest trainees work. As you go up each floor, the skill level of those on it increase." "Dang how many of you are there?" "Dozens. We have recruiters out all over The Land of Wind. We mostly bring in young ninja who've lost their parents. They feel like they don't have anywhere else in the world to go." "Oh." "Yeah. The government knows we act, but don't know where. Koga and now me are the only ones to leave. I just left, and don't know why Koga wouldn't report it to have this stopped when he left 6 months ago." "Yeah who knows." "I guess only him. The trick though was that even if someone figured it out, the trap of the first floor is that you'll see kids that are maybe as young as 4. But if you're ruthless enough to kill them. Then you're guard will be down around the time you get to floor 3 or 4." "What a trap." Rias seemed like she'd been waiting to ask this one for awhile. "What floor did Koga make?" "4th." "Really. I thought he'd be floor 5 for sure." "While Koga does have much physical strength, he lacks discipline. When things get back, he begins to make reckless decisions." I thought back to our fight, when he started shooting wind style my way, despite my ability to use fire. "Koga is also only focussed on certain things. He loses interest too fast." I thought about his interest in Akeno, over the lives of the people of his village. All true. Then I had one thing to check myself. "Do you understand what our mission is?" "No not really." "Us from the hidden leaf are suppose to slaughter everyone associated with Shizukana Yoru. You will be an exception. But all your friends in here, if you come with us, you'll have to kill them. I understand if you wish to go to start heading for the Hidden Leaf now." He bowed to me. "Thank you for your understanding and kindness Madarachi Uchiha." He turned to leave, until I stopped him again. "Wait. Change shirts before you get there. Don't want that on your sleeve." I took out some blank paper, and a pencil. When I turned on my sharingan, I mimicked Koga's handwriting, which I'd seen him do all semester, to write a note:

_'Yo dad! We found the Shizukana Yoru HQ. This guy betrayed them, and gave us important information so I spared his life and sent him to the village to start fresh._

_-Koga__**'**_

With that, Krystof bowed once more, and took his leave. I stepped up, but when I went to open the door, it was locked. How do you lock a sand door? With a talon from Jugobi, I picked the lock anyway. Rias and I opened the door to see mass bloodshed. All young children no older than 7. It smelled recent at that. A few things were on fire, and bodies still had sparks flashing from them. "Koga and Akeno really weren't playing." "Yeah, really." The one body that stood out was of a guy, seeming about high school age. His blue eyes were still open, but his brown hair had been roasted. After closing his eyes, I noticed dog tags around his neck. On one side: 静かな夜. On the other: Matashi Unmei. (doomed 運命). His second tag only read: Level 4, on both sides. The tags of every other kid down here said Level 1. "So one of their best was down here when Akeno and Koga showed up." "Yeah seems like it." On the second floor, the scene was the same. Kids look ranging from ages 6-12 were littered across the floor. On the third, the story was the same. The victims seemed to be about 10 to 16ish. _The blood get's fresher every floor. We're close Ra._ Yeah, I know As soon as we got to the top of the fourth floor, I saw Akeno. She had a spear, but the entire thing was made of chakra that shone like light. "He's upstairs. Go!" "But Akeno, you're outnumbered." She already had a good amount of scratches. Nothing major, but everything starts small. Rias jumped over to where she was, and they covered each other's backs well. "Madarachi go! I'll stay here with Akeno, you got help him!" I'd worked with Rias and Akeno enough to know that it was clear to go when they were on the same page. I opened the door to the 5th floor, and the first thing my sharingan noticed, was the sword about to go through Koga's chest. I didn't have time to be over there, even with my speed. Then the blade stopped. Held by the hand of my red susano'o. The double right arm pimp smacked the sword wielder, before I shattered his blade. He only watched while I walked over to Koga. Note: susano'o is a great body guard. When I pulled him up, he brushed off some sand. "Let's finish this mission." "Okay cool. Seems like all these guys are weak. What a disgrace to level 5." "I thought the ones on the top floor were suppose to be almighty?" "I thought so too but all they do is use the others as a distraction. Then once you kill one they don't hesitate to attack. The 4th level was more of a challenge. We should just do a one kill move." "Alright. I been training some moves with my chidori. What you got that goes all around the area?" "Atsugai(Pressure Damage)." "Okay. Do that, then rotation so you don't get hit." He hit some hand seals, and a weird seal showed up on the door. "Just to keep them from getting away." "Okay cools. Cover while I get this ready. Takes a lot of chakra." "Aight."

While looking around, waiting for Koga to finish preparations, I noticed the room only had about three others in it. I decided now was a good time to act like an insider. "So only three of you are good enough to have made level five?" That was a mistake because then I got a nice lengthy lecture afterwards. The guy who just about to kill Koga corrected me. "If you knew half as much as you were pretending you did, you'd know that at level two we form teams of five who we stay with for years. There's only one level 5 team at a time. They stay the level 5 for a year, then they become level 6." _Level 6? What the hell!_ "At level six, the team goes on to one of the 5 great nations. We have teams in every village. Konoha. Kiri. Iwa. And Kumo. We've even got enough to spread to smaller villages like Oto, and Ame. If Koga had of stayed another few weeks, he'd be level 5 with us. And once Yuuka shows up, you chumps are done for." A redheaded girl snapped at him, "That enough Hedate. Don't associate with the enemies." "Enemies. Koga's a friend. Isn't that right?" _Every village heh? These guys must serious. But still, we need to get this back to the Hokage. This is worst than my parents old group the Akatsuki. _Of course Koga signified no response. _Must be focused. On revenge... _My train of thought was broken by Koga asking me to add some fire to his jutsu. There was some wind ball. "Heh, look at Koga's baby jutsu! Let'em get this one jutsu before we kill them." _Fools. It'll be there last mistakes._ I added the fire ball juts like Koga asked. He began a rotation, for protection I think he said? I throw up my chakra mode, and let the chakra do it's thing. There's a big flash. THe explosion throws me up against the wall, even in chakra mode. Thought I heard some screams, but the explosion was pretty intense. When the light drowns out, all I see is piles of ash around the room..."Damn Koga. Didn't know you were a murderous type." "Only when I'm pissed." "Heh, whatever you say kid."

We headed back downstairs to be met by a very impatient Rias Akeno duo, ripping tags from a pile of bodies. Explanations weren't even allowed. Koga and I were in trouble, end of story. Koga was drained of chakra, so I hit him up with a rejuvenation pill. And tried to round up any remaining tags. Except upstairs, considering there's only ash. With the primary mission done, we could leave. But it would for sure not be our last encounter with the Shizukana Yoru.


	8. Chapter 8: Heroes' Comeback

Chapter 8: Heroes' Comeback

Koga

We finally reached the gates of the hidden leaf. I wanted to go to sleep. But before I could say anything about the mission, Madarachi beat me to it. "Aye guys, we gonna lie about the exact details of this mission? Like our time wasting and storming off?" The crowd turned to look at me. "I don't care." Then Akeno joined in. "Well Madarachi, you're the best at twisting information, you should do the talking." _Ha! She called him a liar._ "Alright, I got the talking."

Back at my old mans office we gave him the report. Well Madarachi did. "With that the battle had been completed. The team remained on location for 2 hours in case any members were just returning. No such members arrived. We rounded up the dog tags of every Shizukana Yoru corpse. Shadow clones of Koga and I were left on location for the night. Two teams of 5 members each, both level 3, were found and killed. The dog tags were brought to the originals of Koga and I. We then proceeded to return to Konoha by the same route we'd taken, and give this report." "Hmm." _He ain't gone believe it._ "Well, very good work. Madarachi, and Rias, I respect you for being about to locate Makara and kill her, despite being off the path of travel. As well as all four of you, for recruiting two members to join Konoha. The information those two have will be invaluable. I will call for a Kage summit. Immediately. I want you all on stand by for now." At the same time, we all called out yes sir, took a small bow, and left.

Today I went home to take a shower only cause I can't trust Akeno not to peek. She is kinda insane. I got the rest of my clothes and headed for Akeno's house. "Man I-Am-Pooped." Once I got there she greeted me and we ate dinner. "Hey Koga your gonna sleep with me tonight instead of sleeping in a separate bed?" I was too tired to think so I just said yeah. I collapsed onto the bed and instantly went to sleep.

That night I had a horrible dream. Somebody messed up my vest. Then I remember the fight with Madarachi. My vest was destroyed. _That son of a bitch. That vest was more important than your life._ I looked at the clock and it was 6:34. _Man this is the earliest I've ever woken up._ I was about to get up but I couldn't because Akeno fell asleep on top of me. I looked under the cover to see if we did anything. Surprisingly we weren't naked just in our underwear. I decided that I would wait till she woke up. 5 minutes later. "Man I'm bored." I then became interested in everything I saw. "That lamp is particularly good looking today." Akeno started to rustle and mumble my name. She started to get warmer so I decided to take the cover off. I was amazed by her body. "Man if I didn't choose to have sex when I'm married, I'd be tappin' that ass everywhere." I started to get more interested in her body. I put my hand on her back. _Sooo soft._ My hand ran down her back to her butt. _This is soft too!_ I started to grope it. **You rang?** Wtf? No get outta here. **Nah I'm staying**. Man who called you up? **You did. Last night. And just now.** No I didn't. **You are getting excited, hence an erection bro.** Ah whatever. _Hopefully she doesn't wake up with this guy all high up in the sky._ She started rustling again, and rubbed against lil ol' me. _Don't rub up against me again Akeno._ Yet she did again but this time our parts were rubbing as well. Then she started moving her lower body up and down. "Uh Akeno?" I started shaking her. "Akeno I think you should stop using my stuff as motivation." She didn't do anything but use me for her pleasure. _What should I do?_ Smack her ass it will get her up. _Ya sure?_ Positive. Who would know more about girls than me? _I guess. Well, here goes._ I raised my hand and smacked her ass with some power but not too much to do harm. She jumped up. "What was that for? You better have a good explanation too." I was too scared. She had a killer intent. I chose the path to run. "Well-" I jumped outta bed and ran through the house. "Koga don't you run away from me. You have to face punishment for smacking my ass!" She got too serious. She started shooting fire and lightning at me. "What the heck Akeno?!" "You have to face punishment." "Oh no I don't!" We ran through the house destroying things. But just my luck, I tripped. "I got you now." _Crap._ She tied me to a chair and she spent 30 minutes torturing me. 15 minutes burning me and 15 minutes electrifying me. "Don't worry Koga as long as you don't do anything wrong in our relationship we won't have any problems. Now I'm going to Rias's place." She gave me a smile with a kiss and walked off to put some clothes on. "Why me?"

I was too scared to leave the house. What if I wasn't gone when she got back? It wasn't worth the risk. Akeno came back home at around 7 that evening. Got dang. I ran and hid somewhere. "Koga? You home?" _No just go on about your day. Don't look for me._ I chose a pretty dumb hiding spot though. I hide under a nearby table. "Gotcha." She grabbed my leg and threw me into the wall. "You remember that promise we had?" _Dang she remembered._ "Well you're fulfilling that tomorrow." "What why?!" "Cause I said so." "Since when were you the boss of me?" "Do you want some more torture?" "No." "Okay then. I'm going to sleep." "Okay." She walked off into the bedroom. _Man this chick is bipolar. But I like it._ I did the same and went to sleep.

The next morning I woke up before Akeno again. Luckily she wasn't on top of me again. I snuck out of bed and quietly put some clothes on. I was about to go through the door until I felt a hand grab my shoulder. "Koga where are you going?"_ Crap._ "Well you see I was going-" "Didn't I say I'm giving you some dessert today?" "I'm not hungry at the moment." "Bitch please. Get your ass back on this bed." She dragged me back onto the bed. I decided I wear the pants in this relationship. "No! I said I wasn't hungry so that means I'm not hungry!" She gave off this killing intent yet again. "What you say." It wasn't the time to back out now. "I said I ain't getting no dessert." She looked at me for a second and started to cry. Got dang. "But you promised that you were going to have dessert. And am I not appealing to you?" "No it's not that it's just it's gonna be hard to control myself." "Oh I got that all covered." Man this chick is insane. And ain't I supposed to be the one that wants to see her naked all the time? She started to speak in a seductive voice. "So Koga about that dessert." "Yeah I would like some." My life is over. She got excited. "Yay! Okay now wait for me to come out of the bathroom." "Ugh okay."_ Man this girl is a big hassle. She's just lucky that I love it when she's happy._ 5 minutes later. Akeno appeared in a robe. "I have a question Koga. Which looks better on me the robe or this?" She took off the robe and was completely naked. "Um the robe." _Complete lie._ "Wrong answer." "What? I didn't know there was a wrong answer." "Lets skip the chit chat and have some dessert." She pounced onto me and we started making out. One of my hands grabbed her breast and the other latched itself on her ass. I couldn't take it anymore. I flip us over so now I was on top and she was at the bottom. "No Koga." But I wasn't listening I started stripping, shirt first. "Koga don't take off your pants." Again I wasn't listening and took off my pants. I was gonna take off my boxers until I was electrocuted. "I told you no Koga now you done ruined dessert. Now I have to give you punishment. I'm sorry it has to be this way." "No Akeno I'm sorry I won't do it again." She spent an hour punishing me. 15 minutes burning me, 15 minutes electrifying me, 15 minutes whipping me with water, and 15 minutes destroying my vests. "Akeno why? Why my precious vest?" I began to cry. "I can take everything else you throw at me, but not my vest." "Get some clothes on so we can meet Krystof and Yuuka. And we're gonna do this over." -sniffles- "I bet Yuuka would be nicer to me." "What was that?" "Nothing."

On the way to go meet Yuuka and Krystof, everybody else came. We were walking when Kayo spoke up. "So I was walking with Astrea last night, just you know, romantic night time stroll. And when I went past your house Lucy, I heard screaming. What was that about?" "Well Kayo, Mayuto was over, and my mom taught me, that when something hurt, I should scream." Kayo look disturbed until Mayuto 'clarified.' "What!? She tripped!" "Ooooh. I thought something else happened. So what about you Akeno, I went by your house, and I heard giggling." _Oh great._ "Ya see Kayo, my mom taught me that when something tickles, you should laugh." Kayo was again disturbed. But I had to say something. "Akeno is my girlfriend. There's no harm in tickling her." "Ooooh. Okay. So what about you Rias. I swear your house was the quietest in the whole village." "The thing is Kayo, my mom taught me, you shouldn't talk with your mouth full." "Oh God! I did NOT need to hear about that." Madarachi defended himself, "Chill bruh, there's nothing wrong with eating dinner." Kayo seemed okay. Then he said the funniest crap ever. "Astrea, I've got an idea. No more night time walks." Everyone but Kayo laughed. Madarachi began to talk to Kayo again. "Ah man Kayo. That's why you shouldn't jump to conclusions." "You were a kid once too Madarachi." I had to jump in. "Actually Kayo everyone's a kid." Rias had to contradict. "No Koga, I'm almost 16 years old. Teen. Not a kid." Akeno had my back. "No Rias, Koga's right, everyone's a kid at heart." Madarachi helped Rias. "Akeno. I ain't no child." I continued my defence. "Nobody said child Madarachi, I said kid." Kayo couldn't handle the arguing. "Everybody just stop arguing." Everybody stared at Kayo. "Nevermind." I slapped my forehead with all the strength I had. "I swear my head will be permanently red before I leave this village."

"Koga!" Yuuka tackled me to the ground. "Ouch that hurt Yuuka." "Oh I'm soo sorry want me to kiss it better?" "Nah I'm good." "Come on don't you want some sugar?" "No Yuuka I don't want any sugar." "Come on Koga you used to love my sugar." At the same time she was speaking I was asking her could she get off me. "Uh Yuuka I have a girlfriend okay I can't be doing these things with you." She pulled up her shirt a little to show one of her breast. I looked over to Akeno and she mouthed, 'Punishment.' "Okay Yuuka we don't have all day okay heh, so we should get going." I pulled her shirt down and summoned a clone to get her off of me. The rest of the time I kept my distance from Akeno cause I was scared of her. And I kept my distance from Yuuka cause I was afraid she would pounce on me. Every once in awhile someone would crack up a joke and we would bust out laughing. We went to my dad and had Yuuka and Krystof their own little place and enrolled into our school. Once I get Akeno to chill out, everything would be all good.

Madarachi

It looked good to see the gates of the village. All of us really just wanted to go home, but the entire Team Koga had to be present to give report. As a group we walked the streets of The Hidden Leaf, towards the Hokage's mansion. I was thinking about how little time I spent with my brother and cousin anymore. They'd kinda disappeared all semester. I knew where they were, but ever since that first day of school, they really hadn't bothered with me much. Then I thought about something even more important. "Aye guys, we gonna lie about the exact details of this mission? Like our time wasting and storming off?" Everybody turned to look at Koga. "I don't care." _Good_. The simple answer wasn't enough for Akeno though. "Well Madarachi, you're the best at twisting information, you should do the talking." _This girl just call me a liar!?_ Yeah, pretty much. _I could accept manipulator, but dang. Why she gotta be so blunt about it._ She's a right to the point type of girl. "Alright, I got the talking."

"With that the battle had been completed. The team remained on location for 2 hours in case any members were just returning. No such members arrived. We rounded up the dog tags of every Shizukana Yoru corpse. Shadow clones of Koga and I were left on location for the night. Two teams of 5 members each, both level 3, were found and killed. The dog tags were brought to the originals of Koga and I. We then proceeded to return to Konoha by the same route we'd taken, and give this report." "Hmm." _Buy it Old Man Uzumaki._ "Well, very good work. Madarachi, and Rias, I respect you for being about to locate Makara and kill her, despite being off the path of travel. As well as all four of you, for recruiting two members to join Konoha. The information those two have will be invaluable. I will call for a Kage summit. Immediately. I want you all on stand by for now." At the same time, well all called out yes sir, took a small bow, and left.

Everyone in the group went to their own home, to take shower, and say hey to their parents. When I got home, nobody was inside. Strange. After a relaxing, but quick shower, going around the corner to Uncle Sasuke's house seemed like a good place to look for them. "Hey, are Mayuto and Kayo here?" "No. Kayo said he was going out with his girlfriend." _Girlfriend! How long was I gone?!_ Bout 4 days. _I knows this! It was a rhetorical!_ "Okay thanks Uncle." Deciding to just catch them later I went towards Rias's house, bumping into Akeno on the way. "Hey Akeno. Where you going?" "I was heading to Rias's house to talk to her, then I was going to go to find Koga." "Ah. You seen Mayuto or Kayo around?" "Actually yes. They were up on the village wall with two blonde girls." _Blonde girls? Interesting. Very interesting._ "Okay thanks. Cya." "Bye."

So postponing my trip to Rias's, I kinda rushed to the village wall. I saw them on the top, both actually holding hands with a different blonde girl. Instead of the stairs, running up the side of the wall got me right by them. "Hey." Mayuto turned around. "Sup Madarachi. Didn't know you were back. You been so busy these days, I haven't had a chance to introduce you to my girl friend: Lucy Heartfilia. Lucy; Madarachi. My older brother. Madarachi; Lucy. My girlfriend." The blond haired dropped down to her shoulders and she displayed big brown eyes. Her white shirt had a blue cross which ran from top to bottom down the middle of her shirt, and left and right to her back, across her chest. The short blue skirt she was wearing was held by a thick brown belt that held a number of keys on a ring and a whip on either side of her. Topped off with knee high black boots. Hmm. Yo brother there got him a nice looking girl. _Yes she looks nice._ _But what's her personality like? I needta know before she's my sister-in-law, and it's too late._ "Hi." _Jugobs, she's talking to me._ _I gotta play it chill._ Right. Don't wanna embarrass ya lil bro. _Right That'd be azzhole of you._ "Hey. How's it going?" Nice nice. The chill older brotha. _Yup._ "It's cool to meet you. Mayuto told me a few things about you." "I wish I could say the same thing to you." "It's alright. I understand you're pretty busy." "Yeah. It'll be cool to get to know you." "Hey. I thought I heard a familiar voice over here. Look who's home." Upon turning, Kayo had his fingers locked in the fingers of a blond girl who wore a black sleeveless sweater over a white pinstripe button down shirt. The magenta skirt she wore went just over her thighs, and had sharp white accents. Her hair dropped down to her butt. "This is Asia." Man I lucky to be trapped inside of you. _Why?_ Well think. Rias. Akeno. Now Lucy and Asia. They're not only ALL attractive, but more specifically, they all got nice asses! It was very true. But not the type of observation Ra should be making. _Uh, isn't that humanality. Or something? Getting down with a human?_ The longer their bonded, the more alike a jinchuuriki and bijuu become. I'm only looking at what you'd look at. I didn't want to admit it. But Ra was right. Every girl I hang with is attractive. _Damn good thing I have a perfect girlfriend already. _Well time to stop talking to Ra and get back to the real people. "How's it going?" "Very nice actually. Nice to meet you. Madarachi right?" When she put her hand out to shake, I didn't hesitate. "Yeah. Madarachi Uchiha."

I called Rias and she came up to the gate to chat with us. "So there's are guys on a train. One guy sitting by himself. He starts laughing. The other guys look at him, and see no one. A few minutes later, he's laughing even louder. Still no one sitting by him. After that he's back there dying of laughter. And finally someone says, who are you laughing at, nobody is with you. He says, oh I was just telling myself some jokes. They ask so why so loud? The man goes, Oh I hadn't heard that one before." "Wow Madarachi, that was corny but funny." Guess Asia enjoyed the joke. "Okay, I got you. There are 4 kinds of sex.

HOUSE SEX - When you are newly married and have sex all over the house in every room.

BEDROOM SEX - After you have been married for a while, you only have sex in the bedroom.

HALL SEX - After you've been married for many, many years you just pass each other in the hall and say, 'FUCK YOU!'

COURTROOM SEX - When your wife and her lawyer fuck you in the divorce court in front of many people for every penny you've got."

Rias, Mayuto, and Lucy started crackin up. The joke went right over Asia and Kayo's heads though. _Young peoples theses days. Don't know not a thing_.

After while everyone went their separate ways.

The following morning, Akeno, Rias, Koga and I all had plans to meet with Krystof and Yuuka, to get them introduced to the village. We bumped into Mayuto and Kayo. The youngest of our Uchiha trio, had questions. "So I was walking with Asia last night, just you know, romantic night time stroll. And when I went past your house Lucy, I heard screaming. What was that about?" "Well Kayo, Mayuto was over, and my mom taught me, that when something hurt, I should scream." The look of disgust overwhelmed his face. Mayuto quickly went on the defence. "What!? She tripped!" "Ooooh. I thought something else happened. So what about you Akeno, I went by your house, and I heard giggling." "Ya see Kayo, my mom taught me that when something tickles, you should laugh." Again, Kayo was taken by disgust. Yet Koga had an answer. "Akeno is my girlfriend. There's no harm in tickling her." "Ooooh. Okay. So what about you Rias. I swear your house was the quietest in the whole village." "The thing is Kayo, my mom taught me, you shouldn't talk with your mouth full." "Oh God! I did NOT need to hear about that." This time, it was me who was called to defend. "Chill bruh, there's nothing wrong with eating dinner." Kayo seemed to accept my answer. But he still had something to add to it. "Asia, I've got an idea. No more night time walks." The whole group straight died laughing. No one was reincarnated for like 5 whole minutes. Except for Kayo that is. "Ah man Kayo. That's why you shouldn't jump to conclusions." "You were a kid once too Madarachi." "Actually Kayo everyone's a kid." "No Koga, I'm almost 16 years old. Teen. Not a kid." "No Rias, Koga's right, everyone's a kid at heart." "Akeno. I ain't no child." "Nobody said child Madarachi, I said kid." "Everybody just stop arguing." Kayo took center stage. "Nevermind." Koga slapped his forehead. "I swear my head will be permanently red before I leave this village."

When Yuuka and Krystof arrived, we all basically walked around and laughed and what not. There were still like 3 more weeks of break before returning to school. We got Yuuka and Krystof enrolled into some classes at the school. The Hokage gave them locations to live on when we ran by his office. Everything basically chilled down, while we waited for the 5 kage summit. _Old man Hokage doesn't know it yet, but I'll be joining him heh._


	9. Chapter 9: Kage Party

Note: Shinobi Chronicles is now a page you can follow on google plus, and coming out on facebook soon. Check out drawings of the shinobi chronicles characters, as well as some great videos. Also you'll find a link (one you can actually click) to our Google Drive Document, where all the work for shinobi chronicles is done. So search us up sometime. - Madarachi

Chapter 9:

Kage Party

Koga

This morning started off same ol' same ol'. Or so I thought. I awoke completely clothed._ Wtf?_ I guess I got used to being naked or almost naked whenever I woke up. I turned to look at Akeno she had her back turned to me. "Akeno what are you mad about?" No answer. "I know you're awake." "Maybe you should go to Yuuka's house." "What? Where did that even come from? Look we've been through this, I think of her as a sister so I wouldn't get down with her. Plus I already have someone to love." "And who is that?" "Come'on you should already know the answer to this." "Nope I don't." "Akeno Himejima." "She sounds swell." "Well she is." "Well what's so swell bout'er" _Man this girl is something else._ "Well for starters she has a wonderful personality, looks amazing no matter what, keeps me in check, crazy over me, smart as I don't know what, and she is loving. Basically everything I love about her." She turned around smiling at me. "I'm pretty hungry what about you?" "Heh yeah I'm pretty hungry." "Want some dessert?" "Yeah sounds good." "Well come here sexy." We spent 5 five minutes making out and this time she actually let me grab her ass. Everything was all good till a knock came from the door. "Man the time I actually want some dessert." At the door it was my dad. "Koga I need your help with something. Meet me in my office." "I gotcha." I went back into the room and told Akeno what just went down. "Okay just come straight back home cause I will have a surprise for you." "Kay cool cya." I gave her a kiss and went out of the door. I didn't know what this was about but it must be important cause my dad called Madarachi, Kayo, and Mayuto as well. Seemed like Madarachi knew what this was about to. "Is this about the summit?" "You're correct Madarachi. The summit will be in 4 days time. In the Land of Iron a neutral land not trapped in our shinobi world. Since the Zetsu incident of the 4th shinobi war, it's been stepped up so that security will be up to four shinobi each. Madarachi and Koga. You two have proven to work well together. Mayuto and Kayo, I've been told that Madarachi trains you outside of school. With the jōnin exams coming close, I'd like to see what you two are capable of." _So Madarachi been training the noobs huh? We're in for a party._ "We will leave tomorrow. Be prepared." "Aight." All of us headed out and it seemed like Kayo didn't like the mission. "Ah man. I had plans with Asia tomorrow." Madarachi spoke up. "Chill Kayo. Maybe the women can just have a night out. Ya know, the four of them get cool with each other. They can get Yuuka too." Mayuto joined in. "Yeah relax Kayo." Now it was my turn. "Right kid. Relax. Plus it's a good chance to get info on the kage." Madarachi was surprised by what I said "Never pegged you for the info type sabe kid." _Wtf!?_ "Ya lil flip, you just call me sabe kid?" "Damn straight. Well I'd love to stick around, except I don't wanna. Peace." Then he dipped. "Man I tell you bout' Madarachi's these days." Then I headed towards the house. "Yeah so that's basically what's going down. I'll be back in maybe a week or less." "Okay baby. I will miss you." "I'll miss you to." Akeno got up and made me some lunches. "Have I told you that your lunches are the best?" She giggled. "No." "Well your lunches are the best. I really want to eat them now." "No they're for your trip Koga." "Man." "And besides, you don't leave til' tomorrow." "What's that supposed to mean?" "I can fix dinner later today." "Oh yeeeaaah awesome!" She giggle and we spent 2 hours just having small conversations like what might happen when our friends get married. "Kayo wouldn't even be able to control his kids." "Heh and actually I can't see Mayuto having kids." "Huh? How come?" "A girls intuition." "Okay cool. I don't know how Madarachi would treat his kids." "Yeah me either." Akeno looked at the clock. "Well it's about time to go to the grocery store." "Okay imma come with." "Alright fine by me." By the time we got into the store it was 11 and Akeno had us split up to get foods. "Man this is a lot of stuff is she making a feast for me before I go?" I got everything and met Akeno at the checkout line waiting for me. "What took you so long Koga?" "This is a lot of stuff. Wait a minute where is your half of the list?" "No I just gave you the whole thing." "That's messed up." "Don't worry imma have you carry everything home to. Now pay the cashier." "Hai." I paid the guy with all the money I had, summoned some clones, and we headed back home. "Hey Akeno what is all this stuff for?" "Hm? Oh well it's for later." "Okay." Once we got back home my clones had everything put up. We went straight to sleep after that. The next morning I got up and got ready to go. Apparently I was the last one. It took us 3 days to get to the land of iron. All the Kage were there. Gaara gave me a high five before he sat down. Me and the Kazekage are cools. I didn't know anyone else. All I knew was what village they came from because of their little symbols. I mostly ignored most of the meeting until I heard. "There is only power in the dick!" _Wtf?! Who said that?_ The Tsuchikage did. _What!_ I always thought it was something wrong with the Tsuchikage and his village. Everyone got on the defence. Madarachi got his sharingan on and picked up his staff, Mayuto pulled out a sword, Kayo brought out some weird looking knife, and I brought out some emerald sand around my left arm( which I have been working on in my free time). Madarachi put a ribcage of susano'o around my dad._ Things are getting interesting._ People were saying some more things but I wasn't listening and the Tsuchikage sat back down. I kept on my emerald arm just incase anything else might happen. Within about 10 minutes I hear. "Your dick will be mine!" and the Tsuchikage leaped towards my dad. _Man this fruit is a real faggot._ Tell me about it. Madarachi tossed the Tsuchikage back to the place he was sitting with one of susanoo's arm. 2 of the Tsuchikage's hoes went to his aid and to others leaped towards us. I didn't do anything but air palm them out of the way. The Tsuchikage got back up. "You'll all suffer by the might of a genius, the only one who knows the power of the penis!" Then the gaywads left. Everything else went smoothly and we made our leave. I was quiet the whole time only because I missed Akeno and surprisingly her perviness.

Madarachi

"When we go to live in Kumo, you're gonna love it Rias." The two of us were just laxing around in her bed. Mayuto had claimed the house for himself and Lucy. When the door knocked, I decided to abuse power, and used a clone to open it. Koga had been teaching me to use them without signs. Fun actually. Sirzechs Gremory, Rias's older brother, and senior at the school, had a message for us. "The Hokage sent a clone to retrieve you Madarachi. You're needed in his office." "Thanks. Be back when I finish Rias." "Alright." With that I headed for his office. Koga was there. And surprisingly so was Kayo. And even Mayuto walked in a few minutes later. "Is this about the summit?" "You're correct Madarachi. The summit will be in 4 days time. In the Land of Iron a neutral land not trapped in our shinobi world. Since the Zetsu incident of the 4th shinobi war, it's been stepped up so that security will be up to four shinobi each."_ Ah What!? I had this whole plan to secretly follow him and everything._ Chill, take the easy way. "Madarachi and Koga. You two have proven to work well together." _Ha. He must have forgotten about the first day of school. Yet still, we're pretty good friends now._ "Mayuto and Kayo, I've been told that Madarachi trains you outside of school. With the jōnin exams coming close, I'd like to see what you two are capable of." Interesting. _Very._ "We will leave tomorrow. Be prepared." A unioned 'yes sir' sent us on our way. "Ah man. I had plans with Asia tomorrow." "Chill Kayo. Maybe the women can just have a night out. Ya know, the four of them get cool with each other. They can get Yuuka too." "Yeah relax Kayo." "Right kid. Relax. Plus it's a good chance to get info on the kage." "Never pegged you for the info type sabe kid." "Beach, you just call me sabe kid?" "Damn straight. Well I'd love to stick around, except I don't wanna. Peace."Back with Rias, explaining that I'd be gone for a week was pretty simple. "-so finally they'll decide upon action, and that's it. I'll be right back here with you." "Oh okay. That seems simple." "Yeah. They'll probably take action on the Shizukana Yoru right after the jōnin exams." "Oh. Oh hey aren't Mayuto and Kayo testing for it this year." "Yeah. And Asia too." "No wonder you been training with them so hard lately." "Yeah." Rias helped me pack my gear, and the following morning, I met with the rest of the team outside the gate. Of course Koga was the last one to show up. Naruto had to give an exit remark. "Alright team, we move." The travels to the land of iron were relatively boring. The trip was three days. _Why can't we ever drive our cars on missions._ Nothing got interesting until we got there and inside. Everyone had their guards and what not. Mei Terumi - the 5th Mizukage had gotten old getting right to 50. Chojuro got into his middle aged stage, and was still with the Mizukage with her other three guards. Aye had given up the position about 10 years ago, and a man with white hair was Raikage. He and I bore the same tattoo on our shoulders. I go over to him, and take a small bow of respect. "Sensei Darui, long time no see." "Madarachi. I see you're not as drab as you use to be." "Heh, you know me sensei." Our group was protecting Naruto, the Hokage. The Kazekage, Gaara, had chosen to come with his two siblings and two others. Everything was all good, until the tsuchikage arrived. All four of his guards were blonde, fruity looking, open shirt wearing guys. And the tsuchikage was just sitting there, like 'it's all good.' I mean, don't get me wrong, there's nothing wrong with being gay, you do what you do. But these guys were going hard core. They were doing all that trade mark gay stuff that people don't really do. As if they wanted to be discriminated against. This meeting was being regulated by the new head samurai Daisuke, and even he hosted a looked of disgust with the arrival of the tsuchikage. With everyone present, Naruto got right to the point. "A powerful organization of shinobi by the name of The Shizukana Yoru, has recently become a big problem for Suna. As allies, I sent teams to help them out. But that wasn't enough. I sent more powerful ninja for a secret mission to kill every Shizukana Yoru member there. They killed everyone inside the base, and in the Hidden Sand. So they won't be recruiting anymore. But my team found some bad news. Really bad news. The Shizukana high level shinobi have reported having the strongest of their organization present in Konoha, Kiri, Iwa, and Kumo. This group will become a bigger problem if we don't do something now." The middle aged looking tsuchikage wasted no time stating opinions. "Now look here. I can handle the Shizukana alone. If they have a presence in my village it'll be my issue alone. Maybe if The Sand had better homeland security." From stories I'd heard this was not the first time a tsuchikage had insulted Gaara. "Maybe if you'd open your eyes as a kage." "My eyes are very much open. Open to the power of men. When the world throws down it's lust for women, and craves men is when you will have true power." _Is he saying that being straight is bad?!_ Good Lord! What is the world coming to?! Sensei Darui was just as outraged as jugobs and I. "Are you trying to suggest that a life of gayness bring powers?! What kind of man are you?! There would not be a world without women and men alike." Right! _Thank God that Kumo isn't like that._ "Women are only good for making babies. The power is in men. Lust for men, and you shall be strong." The mizukage, now the only woman present took personal offense. "You would be a fool to not acknowledge women's abilities." "There is only power in the dick!" The three sets of sharingan around the room saw his body begin to take motion before anyone else, so Mayuto, Kayo, and I were the first three standing ready to defend the hokage. I had my chakra staff, Kayo a knife/wand and Mayuto some sword variant, while my susano'o ribcage was around Naruto. Koga had been working with minerals or something like that lately. On his left arm he'd created a sleeve of crystal emerald. That's new. _Yeah_ _It's a Hidden Sand thing. Minerals._ His parents are both Hidden Leaf blood though. _Anyone can learn it. And he considers himself sand not leaf._ Weird kid the Hokage's got there. Of course by now the other bodyguards had shown up. Although it's rather pointless, because I could have killed the tsuchikage before they had even noticed I'd moved. In close range like this. But my mission was defense. Daisuke was unpleased with the tsuchikage's action, but didn't call him out specifically. "Kage. Let us hold tempers. We all clearly have different opinions," Everyone shot the tsuchikage some looks. "but the great good of the world is what's in question here." "Does anyone know what their intentions are to the fullest?" _Right back to business. Just as a Raikage should be._ But his question still held purpose. I turned to look at the only one who'd have that kind of inner intel. He shot me back a shake of the head. When the middle aged tsuchi sat back down, the bodyguards all returned to their places. "That's just wrong. That guy being hardcore, no girls, gay." "Don't bring it back up Mayuto. Look don't get me wrong, if you live that life it's fine. But you should never force it upon other people like that. It's like rape, and that crap is nasty." "Madarachi what makes a man wanna do that stuff?" "I don't know Kayo, I don't know." The following went like regular politics, although I never released my sharingan in case something got ugly. It was all good. "Your dick will be mine!" The tsuchikage jumped, with his second outburst. He was aimed right for the Hokage. My feet moved, and my eyes rotated. You gotta hit him. _Something like that could cause war._ Do it, you got no time. Mayuto and Kayo had moved with me to intercept the guy. With susanoo's left arm, I grabbed and flung the kage through the part of the desk where he was supposed to be sitting. The whole room went up into awe. Two of the tsuchikage's personal ass wipes went to help him, the other two came at me. Koga caught them both in 8 trigrams air palm and they joined their slave master on the ground. The tsuchikage was slow to get up. "You'll all suffer by the might of a genius, the only one who knows the power of the penis!" The fag force took its leave from the summit. The other kage continued their meeting. The decision was that each village would conduct it's own thorough search but that the mandatory sentence for shizukana is death without trial. With the problem addressed it was time to leave for home, to work on the jōnin exams. Even as a kage, Naruto still had questions. "So Mayuto, and Kayo. You think you'll be promoted?" Why'd he ask them that? "Of course I will! Because I'm boss!" _Not a chance._ "Heck yeah, I am Kayo Uchiha!" The foe that got to do with anything? "Well then. I'll be looking for you two. Now let me ask you two a question." I traded looks with the Hokage's son, then we both looked back to his dad. "I want you two to be instructors at the exams. It'll be in Kumo so say no if you want to."_ Exams in Kumogakure this year!? Awesome._ "I'm in for sure." This ought to be interesting. _No kidding._


	10. Chapter 10: Too Much of the Good Stuff

**Author's Note: ( document/d/1a98tYOvMn5hCs_9wqJSYOFy2of8TTpJ4OqLnBzeKfHw/edit?usp=sharing) Thanks to every supporting Shinobi Chronicles. You're officially 1/10th in now. There will be 100 when we're done. We're only on 49 right now. But anyways, for anyone who hates, filler type material, then feel free to skip this chapter. Also there's a next chapter preview at the bottom of this one. Well, sayonara for another week. **

_**Chapter 10:**_ _Too Much of the Good Stuff_

Koga

Back at the gate of the village everyone was waiting for us. Akeno, Lucy, Rias, Asia, Yuuka, and my mom. In unison they all yelled. "Hey boys." I personally don't like to be called a boy and I guess Madarachi doesn't either. In unison Madarachi and I yelled. "What!? Boy?! I am not a boy I am a man, a M-A-N, Man!." I rushed over to Akeno doing that crazy little anime crying. So of course Madarachi had to say something. "Some man you are." I ignored him. "Akeno I missed you so much!." Then one of those little slow mo running scenes happened. But Akeno wasn't running towards me. And I tripped. "Got dang. Y'know what, fuck it." I just ran towards her and hugged her. "Man I missed you. It was hell being with just guys for 6 days." Then Yuuka joined in. "Ehmm. Aren't you forgetting something Koga?" I looked over at Yuuka. "Hmm what is it?" "Jeez." She punched me out of Akeno's arms. _Oh shoot I done made her mad._ Man she's scary. I don't see how she can punish both of us at the same time. _You felt that to?!_ Fck yeah! Especially back then when she punished you for doing bad things. I didn't want to get hurt so I gave up my pride. "I'm sorry! I missed you too!" "Heh much better. Now give me a kiss." She puckered up her lips. "Umm I don't want to." "Koga!" I ran and grabbed Akeno then I summoned clones. "Umm Koga where are we going?" "Home." "No we have to go to the lake." I stopped in my tracks. "Why?" "Cause I have a surprise for ya. Come on I can transport us there." "Okay." With that a blue chakra circle formed around us and next thing I knew we were at the lake. Everyone else was as well. I'm guessing Rias transported them there to. When I looked around to see what this was about, there was food everywhere. "Aw man what is this all about." "It's y'all welcome home party." "Heh no kidding? Man this is gonna be a blast." "And we have games." "Aw man I'm just gonna win all of'em so everyone just sit down and eat." Everyone didn't like the comment. Then my dad came forth. "Oh yeah bacchoi my ninja!"

The referee of the games was my mom. "Okay first is a swimming contest." _Okay cool I got this._ "Hold on wait we don't have any swimwear." "We got them for you." _What did Akeno buy me some? Cause I never owned any swimwear in my life. I'm from Suna, we don't swim._ Luckily it was some green trunks. Akeno had on a purple 2 piece and Yuuka had on an orange 2 piece. I really didn't care what anyone else had on. "Okay racers to the starting line." I instantly jumped into the water but I forgot. _I can't swim. Juurokubi help a ninja out._ Baka. Use some chakra to keep you afloat. _Okay cool thanks._ I put some chakra onto my upper body to keep me afloat. Everyone else joined shortly after. "On my mark. Get set. Go!" I merely copied what I saw everyone else do to swim. Next thing I knew I wasn't using chakra. _Awesome!_ It was a tie between me, Madarachi, and my dad. Behind us was Akeno, Yuuka, and Rias. Behind them were already tired Mayuto and Kayo who were being saved by Lucy and Asia. "Koga help me I got a cramp!" I looked over, and Yuuka was sinking into the water. _Got dang._ I swam over to her and went underwater to get her. Once I reached her she had a smirk on her face. She punched me in the gut and gave me a kiss all on the mouth. She swam away shortly after. _Wtf!?_ I swam up to the surface and cursed myself for falling for that. And now I was behind too._ Juurokubi_. Gotcha. "Chakra mode beaches!" I was swimming like no ones business. Because of the mass amount of chakra and my speed, there were huge waves on either side of me. Once I passed 'em, Akeno and the others they were engulfed by the waves. "Sorry I gotta win." They all yelled in unison. "Koga." Once I got near my dad and Madarachi I turned off my chakra mode. "Where ya been sabe kid?" "Oh shut up Madarachi." Then I made a clone next to Madarachi and had it do rasengan. Lucky for me I jumped into the air before it made a vortex of water. I'm guessing my dad was took down because I saw no trace of him. "Hahahahaha suckers told ya I would win." Madarachi got susanoo's arm and grabbed me while I was in the air. "Oh yeah, 2 can play at that game." _Nani?_ Then he threw me backwards. "What the hey!" I landed back at the beginning. "Dang I can't catch up." Jump into the air and angle yourself to the finish line. Then use bleeding force. _Man where would I be if I didn't have you Sabe?_ Nowhere. _Shut up._ I did what I was told and jumped into the air, angled myself, and used bleeding force. Next thing I knew everyone engulf by the waves latched onto me as I went by. If I wasn't in the middle of bleeding force I would have yelled at them because they jumped onto me like it's all good. But it's not. Once I passed up Madarachi he had a 'Wtf!?' look on his face. I still didn't see my dad which was crazy. I passed the finish line but only after everyone else latched to me passed through and once the jutsu stopped I flipped out. "WHAT THE FCK IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE! WHO JUMPS ONTO A NINJA WHEN HE IS IN THE MIDDLE OF A JUTSU!" Rias was the first to speak. "I had to so I could win." Next was Yuuka. "That's what you get. Consider it revenge for earlier." "But I didn't even do anything." Lastly Akeno. "I just wanted to feel your wet body." Wtf? "Okay?" Once Madarachi, Kayo, and Mayuto finished, we headed towards the side lines.

"Okay you guys eat and wait til the next event." In a unison we all said. "Hai!" I went to go check out the food and everything I could think of was there. Cookies and cream ice cream, spinach dip, nachos, hamburgers, hot dogs, mini hot dogs, cake, drinks, fruits, everything I like was there. It was too much to name it all."Wait here Akeno imma get us some things to snack on." "Okay." Yuuka stopped me before I went to get anything. "You gonna get me something to?" "Umm no you didn't ask." "Akeno didn't ask." "Akeno is my girlfriend." "I'm your childhood girl-" "Shh shh shh. They don't need to know that kay." "Then go get me something too." "Hai." I went up to the little stand and just got some hamburgers, and cups of sunkist cherry limeade. "Here you go Akeno." "Thanks." "Here you go Yuuka." "Thank you Koga." "No prob." I walked back over to fill my plate up with nachos, hamburgers, cake, cookies, and hershey's cookies and cream. _Mhm I say that's a good enough snack._ You call that a snack? Hahahaha don't make me laugh. _You're right. This will barely fill 1% of my belly. All well. I'll make do._ I went to go sit next to Akeno and Yuuka. They had their mouths open in aw. "Koga don't you think you overdid it?" "Huh? This? Hahaha this is nothing." My dad joined in. "Ha that's my son!" He had a plate filled with food as well. "Well I best be eatin' before the next activity start." First I started chomping down the burgers, then the nachos, then the cake, then the cookies. "Man this is fantastic." I'm guessing Akeno never had any hershey's cookies n' cream. "Hey Koga can I get some of that hershey's?" "Huh? Oh sure." I handed her a piece. "Can you feed it to me? My hands are kinda full." "Oh sure." I put it in her mouth. The dropped jaw gave give away. She was amazed by the taste. "Amazing huh?" "Sure is." Then Yuuka was curious as well. "Hey Koga can I have some too. I have always seen you eat them but never tried any." "Oh sure." I handed her a piece. She loved the taste as well. "Thanks." "No prob. Heh I actually got a stash in the house Akeno." "Really? Can I have some?" "No they're mine. I got from the store and hid them in my stash." "Well imma get that stash outta you." "Oh no you ain't." "Okay then how bout whoever is ahead in the next competition gets to get anything from the one behind." "Ha! Fine by me." Yuuka wanted part of the loot. "Count me in too." "I gotcha."

About 30 minutes pass by. Akeno and Yuuka seem to form an alliance. They're over there giggling and talking about other things. I'm guessing it was about me, because they'd giggle and glance over like girls always do. Everything was going all good. Madarachi was chilling with Rias by the lake. I had totally forgot Lucy and Asia were here until I saw them with Kayo and Mayuto. The thought of those two having girlfriends was still so new to me, I forgot about it. My thoughts become interrupted by the announcement of the next activity.

"Okay, the next activity is a tickling contest." _What the flip, who came up with this bull? _Your mom. _Dangit mom. What the heck. _"The match will be boys vs girls!" _Nevermind, thanks mom. Heh, I got this in the bank. I ain't ticklish at all. AND I get to tickle some girls. _I bring out the power of sarcasm. "Oh no~ we're gonna lose." Madarachi REALLY must not have like that. Cus he said, "What the fuck are you doing weirdo?" I goes over to 'em and whisper, "Just go along with it. Y'see, I made a bet with Akeno and Yuuka, and I ain't gonna lose so I wanna rub it in their faces." "Ah naw. Count me out then." "Nani! C'mon brody help a ninja out. I know you ain't ticklish either." "No." "You dang party pooper." Just then Akeno and Yuuka come over. "I hope you guys know, I ain't ticklish, so I already got's this." They just smirked. Akeno told me, "We have other ways of getting you to do what with want." "Heh, I highly doubt that." Akeno started lowing her swim suit top. She was about to be completely topless. I felt myself instantly mesmerized by her melons. My nose started bleeding. Defeat was in sight. By the grace of God, my mom started explaining the rules, and Akeno stopped. "This will be a tournament. In the preliminary round, these pairs will face off.

1. Koga vs Lucy

2. Kayo vs Akeno

3. Naruto vs Yuuka

4. Mayuto vs Asia

"Alright round 1. Koga versus Lucy" "Alright I got this win guys." Lucy thought she had this in the bag. "Heh you're weak I can make you laugh easy queasy." "Okay lets go then missy. You first." "Okay fine by me." She pounced onto me and started to attempt to tickle me. "Cuchi cuchi coo." "It ain't doing any effect." "Huh? Oh no don't tell me you're not ticklish." "Your worst nightmare huh? My turn." "I grabbed her by the leg and put her upside down. Then tickled her by the foot. "Hahahahaha! Stop! I give. I give." "Heh. Hey Akeno, Yuuka good luck. Which you both will need when you go up against me haha. HAHAHAHAHA!" Everyone except for Akeno and Yuuka thought I was going insane. The rest of the matches were horrible. All the guys lost cause they aren't men. My mom started to speak again. "Okay since there is only one guy left he will go against all the girls that passed." _Kuso._ Ha. "Well Koga seems like us 3 girls are left. Whatcha gone do bout it?" "Heh you think I'm the slightest bit scared? I'm not ticklish you 3 are." "If you don't forfeit then Akeno and I will make you wish you were never alive." "Ha! You make me laugh." "We tried to warn ya. Go ahead and win the tournament." "Alright then." I summoned 2 clones to get Yuuka and Asia. They were already out of the match but they showed some resistance. Lastly was Akeno. "Man it's gonna feel good having you 2 do what I want." I took my sweet time scoping her body out._ Man that ass is ravishing._ Showell is. _Hey she is a human and you are an animal. I'm telling you just wait for the right time and I will find you a girl sabe. Patience is a virtue._ Yeah I gotcha. I started at her thighs. "Koga stop." I knew her thighs were her weak spot so I started there. I began tickling her and at the same time feeling on her ass. "Hahahahahahahaha! I give! I give!" "Oh no I ain't done." I moved my hands up to her upper body. Tickling her under her arm and grabbing her breast. "Koga! Hahaha! Stop! Koga!" "Yeah scream my name girl." "Koga stop now, now, NOW!" She kicked me somewhere that shouldn't have been kicked. "My-kids." I fell to the ground in pain. Then my mom spoke again. "Due to casualties, Koga is out of the game and there by Akeno wins." _What! She was the one laughing. Man this is some bull. You lost all respect from me mom._ Luckily Asia was a healer. So was Akeno, but I didn't want her naked infront of everyone. "Um, thanks Asia." "Oh no prob." _Man I think this girl is cool about this. I mean shouldn't it be awkward?_ "Umm Asia don't you consider this awkward?" "Huh what's awkward?" "Uh nevermind." That's a genuine church girl for ya. _Tell me about it._ It took Asia 5 minutes to heal my no no zone and I went back to the battlefield. "Hey Koga remember that little bet we had?" "Huh bet? What bet." "Koga back at home you are gonna do what we want for a day." "Do I get to choose the day?" "No you might come up with something like 'In 3 years'." _How did they know?_ "Ugh okay." "Heh good." My mom spoke up again. "Well that is all we are going to do today." _Got dang._ "Hey Koga it is only about 3 o'clock the rest of the day you are ours." _Kami I know you're out there but I'm in a deep situation right now and I need your help man._ **_No can do. You got yourself into this you can get yourself out._** I decided he was right. I mean he is God. "No you ain't doing crap to me cause I negate the bet!" "What was that?" They started being scary. "Repeat that statement." "Um nevermind." They started dragging me home. "Oh wait! Can I get something first?" "Yeah sure." I put a scroll over the food and sealed it all away. "Okay continue the dragging." Once I said that they continued the dragging and once we finally made it to the house, hell began. Normally you would think that 2 naked girls would be heaven but not with these 2. Akeno and Yuuka wanted to make it hell for me. "Hey Koga what do think about my butt?" "Its amazing Akeno but can you stop? I can't handle this much." "Oh don't worry Koga it's all good." "Easy for you to say Yuuka." They spoke together. "Don't our bodies look amazing?" "Yes they look lovely now can you leave me alone?" "No we won a bet fair and square." I got an idea. I summoned a clone outside the house and had him knock on the door. -Knock knock knock- "Someone is knocking at the door. You should go get it. I mean I got blood dripping from my nose so I can't do it. And don't forget to put some clothes on." Yuuka went for the door. Akeno stood there watching me, trying to figure out my plan. "Can I go wipe this blood off me?" "No." "What! Why not!? And what's taking Yuuka so long to answer the door." "You're right imma go check on her." _This is my chance._ I took the opportunity and ran out the window but went back to grab my vest. I made a run for the lake cause that's where I'm always be hiding now. By the time I reached the lake it was peaceful and calm no Akeno or Yuuka insight. "Man who woulda thought that Akeno and Yuuka started off bad but then gone form an alliance just to seduce me. Knowing Yuuka she might take things too far." I camped by the lake till about 11. I hide from every little sound I heard. "Well I might as well go home since I can't sleep without a sleeping bag."

In the house it was dark. I thought Akeno was asleep and Yuuka went home but I didn't want to take any chances so I went into the guest room, got into some shorts, and went into bed. Everything was all good, until 2 suspici-oso naked bodies wrapped around my body. "Hey Koga we missed you." "Can I go to sleep?" "Oh sure." "Okay thank you." I went to sleep that night, had some dreams, and woke up naked. The thing was I was in a bed with Akeno and Yuuka and in the morning the flag is at full mast. I couldn't get out of bed and I didn't know what to do. It took 5 minutes for the both of them to wake up. "Koga I had a fantastic dream. I was on the beach eating a popsicle. What dream did you have Yuuka?" "Oh I had a dream that I was shaking soda cans." _What kinda dream was that?_ "Koga what dream did you have?" Now that I am thinking about it. My dream was about fcking the sht out of Akeno. "My dream was about freeing my bijuu. Well we better get outta bed. Plus I have to take a shower." I got up and got me a change of clothes and walked into the bathroom, then locked the door. The shower was good, Akeno and Yuuka calmed down. I went into my stash and gave them a hershey's cookies n' cream bar.

Madarachi

Back at Konoha, we had returned to find a whole party. It was pretty funny just returning. Koga had a whole anime style break down. And all the girls had rehearsed. They had whole lines memorized to greet us and everything. Rias transported everyone to the lake. Professor Hyuga had set up some events, and they had all kinda food and drinks. Sweet tea, candy, all kinda soda. Watermelon, a personal favorite. Akeno even set off some fireworks just for our arrival. It was pretty cool. There was a race across the lake first. Of course I was up in front, but the other jinchuuriki weren't cool with that. That kid Koga had to use a whole chakra mode to catch up to Naruto and I._ At least the Hokage can race with some honor._ He cut it off when he got close, so I let it go. Until this kid got really dirty. His attempt at taking me out with rasengan fail, only because I used susano'o. I shouldn't even abuse power like that, but since I steal the life force and chakra of those I kill, it gives me extra life force to feed to susano'o. Wrong but right. When he thought I was caught in his attack made the perfect time for me to grab him with susano'o and throw that son of a beach back to shore to restart. _Heh, win now_. When I thought Koga was at the lowest of the low, is when the kid jumps, and uses bleeding force, which is way too powerful for a simple race might I add, to blow past us. And decided to flip out when a couple of other people grabbed onto him to win the race anyway. After everyone finished it was apparently time to eat. But I just couldn't get into it, so instead I just kept staring out at the lake. "What's the matter?" _Rias._ "Nothing." "No, something. You should be having fun, you love competing. And I know you love to see me in a swimsuit." _So true._ "Rias, I'm fine. I just like to see the lake." "Madarachi Uchiha. You've been in this village for 4 years, and seen that lake thousands of times. Don't lie to me." _Note to self: Never attempt to lie to a girlfriend._ Yeah man. They will find out. _No kidding._ "It's just. The Shizukana Yoru. They're in every village. They could be anywhere doing only God knows what. And with the exams coming up in Kumogakure." "Madarachi don't worry about all that. Look we both know I'm not one for petty love lines, but I honestly believe, that as long as we have each other, we'll be fine. I'm not saying that nothing will go wrong, that's far from it, but I'm saying we'll make it." I had no control over the smile that took my face. Being grabbed into a hug surprised me, but I loved it anyway. "Where would I be if I didn't have you Rias?" "Some kind of player who dies with lots of STD's and a lack of happiness." "Heeeeyyyy!" She kissed my cheek. "Baca." Rias and I left out from the party early. Mostly because susano'o brings massive pain all around my body. But also because I liked being alone with Rias.

Also as a random aside, ultimately the kids didn't even go to the exams, because we ended up forgetting, so it's not not important enough to speak about any further. It was just a big topic at that moment in our lives. Although our biggest journey yet was still to come.

Next Chapter Preview: "Get this guy to emergency care NOW! This is the Hokage's son. Bring Tsunade here from wherever she is, and I want the Hokage and his wife in this building right now!" Random medics started running around, following directions, sending out messengers, and getting medical things. Akeno was still crying like nobody's business."


	11. Chapter 11: Big Adventure-Unreal Forest

So, this break I've reported to you. We've got reforms to make to Shinobi Chronicles and we need to solidify some things as far as details. Also, being high school, the busier work schedule I have, the slower progress Koga and I make.(we go to the same school...same grade...except he's a lot lazier than me.) But if you're looking to read over the summer while we're on break, the best idea for you is definitely the Google Drive document which is open to public view. Also for a link you can click, (instead of that irritating typing the whole thing in) search up Shinobi Chronicles on google plus, and add us to your circles. Also, Koga is a artist, and he draws the Shinobi Chronicles characters. So check out there, and I'll upload his drawings, as well as share some cool videos, and keep you updated with Shinobi Chronicles. So anyways, this will probably be the last upload until September 1, 2014. Now as far as the new introduction, _Italic is character thoughts._ Underline is Tailed Beast. _Italic, with an underline, is Sen Chi_ Animals. _**Bold, Italic with Underline is a Deity **_ So, for those of you who would like to know why Madarachi is wasting your time, instead of just giving ya the chapter, sorry about that. Here ya go.

_**Chapter 11: **__Big Adventure - Unreal Forest_

Koga

"Wakey wakey Koga, my cute little koala." "Did you really just call me a koala?" "Yes." "I don't think I like that." "Well it-" Someone had walked in the room. It was Akeno's dad. I thought my life was over. I mean I was in his daughter's bed. And she was naked. "Uh hey. Well I best be taking my leave." I tried to make a quick dash out of the room but he tripped me. So I went flying down the hallway. Just so happens Akeno stripped me when I was asleep again. _Got dang of all the times Akeno. _And it just so happens that her mom was walking out of the bathroom. And it just so happens my bait tackle happens to pimp smack her while I was flying. I ended up flying through the front door and into plain site. Let me remind you that I wake up pretty late so almost everyone is up. Everyone was surprised to see a naked man fly out of a house. All the teen-age girls were flipping out saying 'So big.' Then some married couples were having arguments because the husband wasn't as big as I was. I rushed back inside because that was my only option. Akeno was yelling at her mom saying. "Hands off the merchandise mom. His dick is mine." Her mom didn't know what to do. Her dad was heading towards me. _Dang man my life is over._ It was nice knowing you kid!

Once her dad reached me he gave me a big smile. "Good job son." _What the! _"Um for what?" "Getting in bed with my Akeno, both of you all naked and stuff." "Huh?" "But if that thing touches my wife again its go time buddy." "Hai." "Now you two go put some clothes on and get going." "Okay." He stopped me and whispered into my ear. "If you ever want a foursome just call me up." _Never! _"I'll keep that in mind." We got into the room and I started flipping out. "What the hey Akeno! What is with yo parents?" I then became fixed on her naked body while she laid there on the bed. "The real question is what is with your friend down there? I think he got a little too excited." "He just got a great taste in women." "Whatever now come over here and give me some dessert." Since the days past I started to like dessert so I got onto the bed with her. She patted the area she wanted me to get onto. "So what's for dessert Akeno? Cake, ice cream, cookies?" "She jumped on top of me. Her skin touching mine but not going inside. Her face became close to mine and she had a cute smirk on her face. "Me." We made out for about 20 minutes until I couldn't take it anymore. Blood rushed through my body and I lost control of myself. I put her onto her back and almost entered her glory hole until she stopped me. "Koga we're not married yet." "Oh yeah sorry bout that I just can't handle it anymore." I laid down next to her and stared at the ceiling just wishing we were married. "Look Koga I know how you feel. I want to do it as bad as you do but we aren't ready till we're married." I decided not to respond. She put her leg over mine and her hand on my chest until she was close enough to me. "I'm sorry Koga." _It's okay. _Seemed my words didn't come out of my mouth. My body didn't move either. Then I heard a voice in my head. "I'm going to find you and kill you Koga you ain't getting in my way this time." By the time the voice left I was able to move my body again and speak. "Hey Akeno what would you do if I died?" "You ain't leaving me again." "Huh? Again?" "I see you still don't remember." _Man I wish she would just come out and tell me. _"Lets go." "Go where," she asked. "We have to get everybody except for Yuuka and Krystof." "Okay. What are we doing?" "Something very important. I will explain it all when everybody is gathered up."

I had shadow clones collect everyone and bring them to the rendezvous. "Alright we are going to get our own little pets." Akeno screeched. "Really! I always wanted a little puppy!" "Not that kind of pet Akeno. This particular pet has something that comes with it. It uses 2 elements just like we do then it has some skill that comes in handy with battle." Madarachi didn't believe me. "Look kid, there is no such thing." "You think i'm lying?" "Yes I do." "Ugh why must you make everything so complicated? Why can't you just come with us and shut yo face bout it? It's not like imma have ya'll get killed by some rapist." "Look man I'm just saying that I don't believe that there are those kinds of animals out there." "Oh yeah ask your bijuu." Everyone waited for a moment. "Okay whatever. But Ra says that no one knows where this little place is." "Well I do. Now before I was rudely interrupted, they are only located in this special forest. I will lead you all to it and you will be able to choose which one you all will like. Keep in mind this is a special forest so it's rare for someone to come across it. In other terms mythical beast are living there, as well as extinct ones." "Where is this unknown forest then?" "You'll see. Let's go." "We'll see?! I'm just supposed to trust you?" Akeno joined in. "Yeah Madarachi. You should trust Koga." _That's my Akeno_. We went through the Land Hidden behind the Waterfall then through Suna and made it to this oasis. "Okay jump in." Everyone was confused. "Um Koga are you insane? I mean we haven't even brought any swimsuits. Plus I thought we were just going to get some pets." "Rias it's another world here just jump in clothes and everything. I need to put a seal on here to keep it open and make sure no one else can enter but us. It took a while but everyone jumped in. Once they went through I formed the hand signs bird, boar, serpent, boar, then bird. The seal formed and I jumped in as well.

"Well let me explain some more. Once you find your little pet you have to fight it. I don't have one because I lost my last battle. We are gonna get our pets one at a time and no one under any circumstances help." Everybody said okay and we went forward. First up was Madarachi. This black with red eyes dragon. He thought it was too small to be good enough for him. On the other hand Rias liked it. It took awhile but Madarachi took down the dragon with susano'o. He took some pretty bad damage. Apparently the dragon's name was Raineel. Lucy got excited and wanted to do hers next. "Awesome! Me next!" "Calm down Lucy it has to come to you or you have to find it." Just her luck some kind of hedgehog jumps from the ground and into her breast. Of course Mayuto didn't like that so he turned around. Lucy claimed she already gained its respect. "Bull crap! I had to fight for mine! And so did Madarachi!" The same process happened with Akeno and her puma(Mufasa) who liked Akeno's eyes. Rias and her phoenix(Ember) who like her outfit. Kayo and his pegasus(Lyght) who like his hair cut. Mayuto and his wolf(Midnight) who like his shoes. Asia and her fairy(Sparkle) who like her bible. Finally Lucy and her crazeh snowman midget, (Plue) who liked her blond hair. "Man I find that a load of bull." "What's wrong with our pets choosing us Koga?" "I just don't see why Madarachi and I had to fight for ours but you all didn't. I nearly died my last encounter with that sabe!" The next thing I knew that same saber toothed tiger flew right past me. I immediately ran for it. "Hey long time no see ol' buddy ol' pal!" In the middle of the chase the sabe turned and instantly remembered my face. It turned around in confusion. Maybe it thought I died last time. "Lets go, you versus me for ol' times sake." It got into a pouncing stance and motioned for me to come at it with its head.

I charged at it with a chakra filled fist. Once I got near it, the tiger just slammed me to the ground with a gale palm. The pressure was too great for me to try and fight. By the time the jutsu lifted, the tiger was gone. "Where did it go?" It came from under the ground and scratched my chest. Blood gushed out from my body. _Got dang this thing has gotten stronger. _"Looks like imma have to get a little more serious. Byakugan." _Now this thing can't get me with a surprise attack. _It appeared behind me ready to scratch again. I turned around in a blocking position. It slashed but it did something I never thought it would do. Break my left arm. I yelled in agony. _Dang it _looks_ like I have to go this far. And I am only able to get to the first stage for about 10 minutes with my chakra. Here goes. _Emerald sand closed around my left arm and straighten my arm. "Okay lets go." I put chakra under my feet to increase my speed but at the same time shortening my time on this emerald sand. Blows were going back and forth from the each of us and we ended up about a mile from where we started the fight. Everyone else managed to catch up as well. _I really gotta get serious now I have to defeat this thing or die trying. I can't protect and attack. Oh yeah shadow clones. _I summoned like fifty of them to stall him while I gain some chakra. Didn't take long for him to take'em out but I had a jutsu ready for the thing. Once it got near me "Atsugai" I spat the compressed ball of air at the thing and it took both of us out only because we were pretty close to each other. I turned my head around and gave a big smile to everybody to signify I won. Or so I thought. The sabe came from underground and struck its paw right through my stomach. _How foolish of me. Well I guess this is how my life ends. _I could barely even breathe. "Aye guys my chakra is running pretty low so I wouldn't be able to keep the seal up," I grab the arm of Akeno. "Now get going Madarachi, your bijuu knows the way back now hurry back outside the oasis." Akeno didn't want to leave. "No Koga if you die I die." "Did you not hear a word I just said!? Go now!" Eventually Madarachi grabbed her and left off on Raineel, after giving him some chakra. _Looks like I didn't keep my promise. Cya Akeno_. The tiger sat there and sniffed me out. _Man I never even tapped any ax before I died. _**_Don't blame me __kid._** _Heh, __I wasn't blaming you God. _With that I passed out.

Madarachi

I woke up, Rias laid on top of me. "So Madarachi. Our first son. His name is gonna be Madarachi II right?" _This girl. Jugobi how do you get women to just accept defeat? _... _Jugobi?_... _Ra are you sleep? _,,,,,,,, _What the foe, you're not allowed to be sleep!_ ... _Damnit Ra!_ "No Rias, our first son's name will be Ashido. Then if there's a second son, he can gladly be Madarachi II. We've gone over this multiple millions of times." "Yeah like every other day, but you still don't get it." "No look bay, Madarachi the second, comes second. See that's why he's the second. Ya know. In best hopes it'll be Ashido, then Shirakai, then Madarachi II." "Okay, whatever you say. We'll see how long you think that when I start wearing lingerie 24/7." "Rias. I see you naked every time either of us stays the night. And extra times." She thought for a second. "You're right. Then when the time comes, I'm gonna start wearing clothes all the time." _Oh dear Lord._ "Wait you don't mean all the time right?" "All the time." "Including night time?" "Including nighttime." _NOOOOOOOOOOO!_ _Kuuuuuuuuussssssoooooooo_! Woah woah woah. Why you gotta wake me up with all this yelling Rias is threatening to stop getting naked. Oh damn. Better do what she wants. _But it's my damn son._ She has to carry it nine months. _But it comes from my body first. I put it into her..._ Good luck telling her that. _I know right._ "Okay Rias. I give." "See Madarachi? Not hard at all." Sigh. "No, it wasn't." "Good. Let's go eat."

Pancakes did it up for breakfast. We walked outside after eating, but Koga came up from behind, "Aye guys, come to the lake." _Considering Akeno isn't around it must be a clone. _Rias said okay, and it poofed. _Knew it._ "I swear those two are a pair of inseparable bipolar pervs." "Madarachi. Be nice. They're happy together." "Ugh, I can't stand seeing new love. Couples that have been together for a while are much better. They're more relaxed." "We use to be like that once." "Yeah. I feel sorry for everyone who had to deal with that." She giggled some. "You are something else." "Yeah. I know." After she kissed me, I proposed we get going to the lake, and it only made sense she agreed. "Alright we are going to get our own little pets." _The foe? This kid is wasting my time on household pets? _Akeno obviously flipped out on anything Koga said. "Really! I always wanted a little puppy!" "Not that kind of pet Akeno. This particular pet has something that comes with it. It uses two elements just like we do then it has some skill that comes in handy with battle." _This guy must be on some kinda weed. _"Look kid, there is no such thing." "You think I'm lying?" "Yes I do." "Ugh why must you make everything so complicated? Why can't you just come with us and shut yo face bout it? It's not like imma have ya'll get killed by some rapist." _Because I effin hate when people waste my time. _ "Look man I'm just saying that I don't believe that there are those kinds of animals out there." "Oh yeah ask your biju." _Ra? _Yeah, but it's impossible to find though. "Okay whatever. But Ra says that no one knows where this little place is." "Well I do." _Then where's yo pet?_ "Now before I was rudely interrupted, they are only located in this special forest. I will lead you all to it and you will be able to choose which one you all will like. Keep in mind this is a special forest so it's rare for someone to come across it. In other terms mythical beast are living there, as well as extinct ones." _This guy is always on some craziness. Sigh. _"Where is this unknown forest then?" "You'll see. Let's go." "We'll see?! I'm just supposed to trust you?" "Yeah Madarachi. You should trust Koga." _Did Akeno just tell me to trust this guy. _After a ridiculously long sigh, I talked again. "I can't believe I'm just about to follow this guy. Alright let's just go then." Koga had us do some craziness, going through the Land of Waterfalls, then to Suna, and tried to talk us into jumping into his crazy oasis. Akeno jumps in without question. Akeno talks Rias into it. They bring in Lucy & Asia and Mayuto & Kayo follow their ladies. I'm turning around to go home, cus there's no way in hell I'm jumping into this crazy azz oasis. That bitch Koga pushes me into the oasis like a son of a douche. _What the hell! _We were instantly surrounded by some crazy forest. "What the foe!" Koga falls out of the sky talking some mess. "Well let me explain some more. Once you find your little pet you have to fight it. I don't have one because I lost my battle. We are gonna get our pets one at a time and no one under any circumstances helps anyone fight." Everybody said okay cept me, but I had to follow them around until I found an exit. So we're walking around looking for pets, which I'm yet to see by the way. And this jet black scaled japanese dragon lands on my shoulders. Also had these cool red eyes. _Well what do ya know. I was wrong. _"Look at that Madarachi was wrong." _Shut the fck up Kayo. _"Yeah yeah. But it doesn't matter. This guy is probably too small to be powerful enough to help me." Rias started petting it. "But it's kinda cute though." Hey wait! That thing is draining your chakra and fast! So I fling the dragon off my shoulder and it's all good. Until the thing grows to be about the size of Jugobi. _Ah sheet. _Now you've done it. _Nah relax Ra, I got this._ "Heh. Well then, you're about to be mine." The dragon leaned his head back like a snake, and practically shoots a river out of it's mouth. That much water pressure would hurt like crazy, so everyone dodged it. I tried to run up his tail, but then he stood up on his hind legs. Obviously I moved chakra to my feet, so I kept climbing. The dragon almost grabbed me in his claws, but I made a clone who took the crushing for me. I'm almost to his face, getting a grand thunderclap set. This thing pumps lightning out of it's body, and shocks the crap outta me. _Water and lightning aye? _I get on the ground, and it starts hurting even more. _What the foe. Wait think, you're standing in his water, and he just used lightning._ _Crap. _After getting into the air, I used a kibishii katongan (severe fires sphere) to dry my clothes, and evaporate the water near me. _Ra, loan me some chakra._ Sorry Madarachi. You heard Koga, now one help. _Damnit jugobi! Why you gotta be so literal!? So _I decided to try my black lightning armor. I get over to him, and start punching with extreme speed. His scales were like armor themselves though, because he acted like it was nothing. First he brought down his arm onto me, which with jugobi holding out on his chakra, hurt like a bitch. When he let up some, I got out, but then got pimped smacked half a mile through all trees. Rias tried to run over and heal me, but was stopped by Koga and Akeno. I started running back, because the dragon was about to try to crush Rias, because her back was turned she so didn't see it coming. He brought down his claw to kill my girlfriend, but was intercepted by a red fist of chakra. My entire body instantly became enticed with pain. It was like being stabbed in every cell in my body to have to use susanoo. I did something I'd only done once, and created my full level three susano'o. The dragon tried to shock the chakra warrior, but it had no effect. Susano'o's fingers wrapped around the beast's throat and yanked him to the ground. When I walked over, I put my real hand on his snout like I'd just owned him, which I sort of did. "You're my pet now." _You've earned my respect__._ I know I stumbled backwards and fell. "Did you guys hear him?!" "Yeah Madarachi. Dragons growl. It's a natural thing for them to do." "No, he talked for real. He told me I had his respect." I only got stares like I'd just lost my mind. "I'm not playing, talk again dragon." _My name is Raineel. And they can't hear me. When one earns the __respect of an animal from the Sen Chi Forest, the two form a bond. Wait. I sense a biju_ _huh?_ Oh great. Another animal now huh? _Be nice Ra. You know things get's crazy when Koga get's involved. Besides, we're more powerful now._ Well, I suppose that's true. _Right. And it's all in the name of Kumo. Now Raineel, give me my chakra back. Susano'o takes it out of me. I don't know about all that._ _Raineel._ _Alright._ The chakra slowly returned at the same time Raineel shrunk back down to his original size. He climbed back on my shoulder. And we returned to the group. _Aye Ra can I have some chakra to heal up?_ Yeah, I gotcha. The pain sooths away. "Guys, this is Raineel. My new pet." Koga turned to the rest of the group. "And that's how it works." Of course Lucy flips out. "Awesome! Me next!" So everybody goes looking around for suiting animals. But they earned their pets respect off some bull like, nice hair cut. Koga and me are getting annoyed, when he starts chasing this saber tooth tiger. _He wants a pet to match his bijuu? __Kinda pointless._ _Not __necessarily. That tiger is pretty tough. I've seen him kill tons of people. _ _Eh he'll be fine._ _Don't bet on it. Look at your boy now._ Koga had just got smacked, and his arm sure wasn't supposed to bend like that. Akeno started getting teary eyed. "Shouldn't we help him?" "No Akeno, you heard him." _He can just tailed beast mode right? His bijuu will help him, unlike you Ra Bijuu aren't supposed to help either. It's a person, and they're own_ chakra. Exactly, that's why I didn't help. I look up and had Koga brought out that emerald sand again. _Blows began to trade. After while, Koga finished the dang thing. Bout time. Again, don't bet on_ it._ A_ claw went through Koga's stomach. Blood gushed everywhere. The sabe flings Koga to the ground, and runs off in the distance. _Damn. I guess that's a shinobi life._ Don't blame your self Madarachi. It's not your fault. _You must fail to realize that I don't blame myself. That fool asked not to be helped._ You're one harsh guy Madarachi. _Whatever. Here's my chakra, let's get everyone out of here Raineel._ _Yosh. _Akeno had to be dragged away obviously. It's only reasonable considering Koga's fate I suppose. So we flew out. Except one thing. Once we arrived on the other side of the oasis. The water starts glimmering. And from it, an orange flash. The tiger flies out, carrying Koga! And it has wings! _Raineel what's going on? Not sure. Never seen the sabe save a_ ninja. _That's crazy, but no time to waste._ "Rias, I need a reverse summoning, to the hidden lead hospital, pronto. Make it big enough for everyone here. The rest of you, get her some chakra, and huddle up close together to make this easier on her." The group starts taking my directions, and I watch as a chakra circle forms beneath and around us. And with a flash, my sense take in a whole new environment. We're in the hospital. Medics are staring at us as if it's the first time they've seen regular human beings. I start dishing out orders. "Get this guy to the emergency care now!This is the Hokage's son! I want the Hokage and Lady Hinata in here immediately. And start performing surgery. He has to live..._He has to live because only I kiil Koga._ Random medics start sprinting around, sending out messengers and getting operating tools. Yet Akeno is still crying like nobody's business. I had the others all go home, to leave room in the operating room for Akeno, Koga's parents, and the sabe. When Rias and I decided to go home, after they'd confirmed he would live there was still only one thing on my mind. _The fight is over...why won't Juurokubi help him?_


	12. Chapter 12: Unexpected Revival

Author's Note: Hey, Its Madarachi, and I'm pleased to announce that Shinobi Chronicles returning to fanfic, back to our regular Saturday Posting Schedule. In the past three or so weeks, I've noticed a lot of people reading the drive document, so Im gonna give a shout out to all of you guys, for still giving any support to our crazy lil story over the summer. Since this is a sort of fresh start for me(new school year and all) I should probably let you guys know that we're pretty close to our schedule. The goal this year is to write chapters 51-75 before next May. So with Shinobi Chronicles, year three now underway, I can get back to the posting on fan fiction. As far as this chapter goes, it's actually pretty short. And the next is most a filler. The there's something random which begins to matter much much later. You'll probably feel like Im wasting your time the ext couple weeks. The story really starts to steer off the plot around these chapters. Which didn't occur to us until recently. Considering we're on chapters 51 right now, we really aren't gonna change all this beginning stuff, so it's more or less gonna be a lot of filler material. But there's quite a lot of comedy. Right at chapter 20, we start going toward important stuff that actually applies later on. So I'll apologize in advance for the delay, but again, I said that we weren't novel writers. Maybe I'll post two chapters a week to speed it up. Just a refresher, _Italics_ is character thoughts underline, underline is Mada and Koga's tailed beast(side note, they may be called something different later, since they have different origins than the natural 9 tailed beast. it'll be explained later) and in the last chapter italics with underline was Sen Chi beast, but from now on, I think it'll be "underline, with bold because it's easier to see the difference. Keep in mind that bold, underline Italics is a deity but there aren't very many you should encounter reading this. And since I can't think of anything else to say to you(I'm typing this too early in the morning for all that thought and I was just at 6 flags yesterday, so my head is booming) here the next chapter.

Chapter 12:Unexpected Revival  
>Koga<p>

"Akeno!"

"I quickly realized that I was in a hospital, not the forest. After looking around some more, I noticed that it was the Hidden Leaf. Madarachi walked in.

"So you're finally awake, huh?"

"What the heck happened?!"

"You were nearly killed by him"

Looking to where he pointed, I saw the Saber, lying on the floor.

"What the hell!"

"You gained my respect."

"Huh? How?"

"Ya see, I've been waiting for you since our last encounter."

"Then why did you fight me!?"

Yelling brought in the pain of my wound, so I grab my stomach and wait for his answer.

**"Look, you attacked me upon sight.**"

"Okay whatever, continue your story"

_**"You actually gained my respect in our first battle. You just weren't listening to me. The first time we fought you actually won, but we passed out at almost the same time, and when you woke up, you just assumed you had lost. Through the years, I've be fighting, in order to get stronger, so that when you returned, I could assist you better. When you finally showed up, I was so excited, and surprised that I kind of got stuck in the heat of the battle when you came at me...sorry about that by the way."**_

"Oh okay...its cool by the way. But that doesn't explain how I got here.

**"I picked you up, and flew us out of the portal, just before it closed.**

"Woah, you can fly?"

He showed me some orange and black feathered wings from his back.

"Oh man. Cool. So what's yo name anyway?"  
>"Shun.<p>

"Then Madarachi cut off our conversation saying, "Let's get back to business."

"Like what?"

"Your bijuu is gone."

Dang. The Shun did stab me through the stomach, but that hard?!

"Of all people, you should know my plan. The Falls of Truth. If you walk through, on the other side,"

""Is a temple where you can train to gain control over your bijuu's chakra."  
>"And it has another purpose,"<p>

"I know that already too. You still need to be healed first."

"Where is Akeno?"

"I sent her home. She looked like a zombie. She wouldn't eat or sleep, not to mention she was scared to death that you wouldn't make it."

"Am I able to leave the hospital yet?"

"No, you're practically dead yourself kid."

"Yep, now I'm leaving for sure!"

"**Don't forget about me partner.**"

"How are you going to get out!? How did you even get in here?!"

He stated to glow, and then fade away. A sabe tattoo showed up on my right, and that taken care of, I jump out the hospital window, and head for Akeno's house.

I eventually find her in her bed, crying under the cover.

"Akeno, you awake?"

I got no answer.

"Hey Akeno, Im back.

Still no answer.

"Well since you don't wanna talk, I will come back later."

"Why did you have us go get pets?"

"Because."

"Because of what? If you had never opted for us to do it then you wouldn't have gotten hurt"

"Akeno, I knew how dangerous it was to fight him."

"But you promised to never leave me again."

"But Im still alive, so it's all good."

She instantly pops up, and slaps me.

"No Koga, it's not all good. You know how many people would be hurt if you died?! Like me, and your parents, and Yuuka!"

"...You're right. I was just being foolish. My bad." Man she is pretty mad with me.

"What are you doing out of the hospital anyway?"

"I came to see if you were alright. I guess you are, but imma be going to bed now."

"All the pain became too much, and I almost instantly passed out.

Later on, I woke up fully healed.

"What the heck happened!?

"You're welcome."

""Akeno, how'd you heal me?!"

"I have abilities you don't know about."

"Okay, well you still mad at me?"

"She pounced on me and kissed me all over my face. "Of course not! But don't do it ever again. It's scary to see you die in front of me you know."

"Okay. I'm sorry. Anyway, why are you naked?"

"Its how I healed you."

"In the nude?"

"Yup."

"Heh, I guess I'm okay with that."

"Of course you are."

Madarachi  
>"When the kid woke up, all he yelled was Akeno's name. We talked for a second. He talked to the sabe, and then I explained to him that juurokubi was lost in the battle. After a few more minutes, and a few more things, he eventually jumps out the window, probably headed for Akeno. I take my leave as well, and go to Rias's house. We talk about returning to school. We'd been out for mission so much lately, that school was almost a thing of the past. Then we talked about the crazy life of a ninja. <em>Why don't we ever just get to have a normal day? Well since Im Madarachi, and I already know that Im gonna turn some of the tails of my life into a book, I'll give the readers a next chapter preview.<em>

Next Chapter Preview:  
>What the foe! Why would he do that? I thought about it for a second. Nevermind, knowing him, he would do this so he can have all the sex he wants up in his house. Typical<p> 


	13. End

This is my announcement to discontinue this story. As we began this story almost two and a half years ago, Naruto was nowhere near done. Masashi still had a lot for us to read/watch. But with the end of the Naruto having just come about a week ago (the manga anyway) nothing can come out in the naruto universe. Such as two years ago, we never thought Sasuke would possess a rinnegan.

The point I'm making is that the longer we went on, the more things from naruto differed from our shinobi chronicles. And so, we've decided to end this story's production. In place for a new story, also in the naruto universe. We did so much wrong with this story. But we have a lot more experience, as writers, and having lived two more years we have more experience as people.

So if you liked any of the ideas, styles, or main character from this story, than later on you will want to check out Fukkatsu no Dākuenperā, which we've started and are hoping to compete by May 2015. (you can find it on google) And if you enjoyed Madarachi in particular, than you'll probably love what I'm planning on working on after that (yes a Madarachi centered story.) If you're curious as to what happens, you can still find Shinobi Chronicles chapters 1-53 online. Just search Madarachi Uchiha in google, and tell google that you're not looking for Madara, and you should find it.

I know we aren't very good at it, especially what's here for you to read, cause we were just terrible at writing, but for anyone who was supportive, and anyone who gave criticism, it all helped out so I appreciate it.


End file.
